


如果盖勒特没有错过女儿的童年

by janehe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children of Characters, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: 《夏日将尽》的镜像故事发展，如果阿列安娜没有死，格林德沃当年没有来得及离开，在《神奇动物在哪里一》上映后产的工业糖精，过于OOC，现在第二部上映后认清了老盖现在的本质，填坑遥遥无期，随缘吧





	1. Chapter 1

一

发现这个事实的时候大家都很尴尬。

盖勒特的那道“钻心剜骨”还没来得及从魔杖中发出来，阿不福思正站在他对面咆哮，阿不思刚准备阻止，阿利安娜冲进了房间。年纪最大的那个男孩瞪大了眼，眼睁睁看着妹妹……绕过了两个对峙的男孩，抱住了他的腰？

“？”阿不思抬起了手臂，妹妹把脑袋贴在他的肚子上，突然开口：“宝宝在这里。”

……

这下连盖勒特都愣住了，阿不福思的魔杖干脆掉在了地上。

“什，什么？”阿不思怀疑自己是不是因为太紧张而听错了。阿利安娜抬起头看着他的眼睛：“宝宝，在你肚子里。”

在场的两位当事人几乎是下意识地对视了一眼，盖勒特的眼珠子从阿不思的脸到他的肚子扫了几个来回，下一个动作竟然是转身就往门口走。

“你去哪！”被妹妹抱着的红发青年朝他的方向走了半步，他的爱人停下脚步：“我把那张典籍给丢在树林里了，去找一下。”说完就幻影移形，消失了。

阿利安娜又把脑袋贴在大哥的肚子上：“他一定是个很可爱的宝宝。”阿不福思像是才从这个天降的消息中清醒过来，十五岁的男孩吓得连火都忘了要发了：“什么意思？你肚子里有个什么？”

阿利安娜替他回答了：“宝宝。”

下一秒邓布利多宅内的窗子玻璃炸了五扇，盖勒特格林德沃回到小屋时场面刚刚被控制住，阿利安娜依旧抱着阿不思的腰，坚定地表示自己要保护宝宝，山羊小子的魔杖被大哥缴了，又碍着妹妹不敢动手，气得满脸通红鼻孔都在出气，恨不得真的长出一对山羊角。

“上面怎么说？”阿不思刚刚给自己施了几个检查的咒语，他在这方面的魔法造诣并不算精通，但还是察觉到了一些痕迹，盖勒特手里拿着那卷羊皮纸，脸色看起来不是太好看。

“恐怕还要再在这个地方呆上一个月，不然不能确定。”金发青年像是有些泄气，“这样一来我们的计划就要推迟了。”

“这样你们不就更有理由现在就滚了吗！”阿不福思朝着他大吼，“反正你们现在已经是一家三口了，我和安娜也不需要你们管！”

阿不思在盖勒特再次发火之前拦住了他：“我们不会走的，至少确定这件事之前。”

“谁稀罕！”山羊小子走进了自己的房间，狠狠地摔上了房门。

阿利安娜被他的关门声吓了一跳，阿不思摸摸她的头安慰她，把她带回了房间。小姑娘躺在床上眨了眨眼睛：“你真的不会走吗？”

她的哥哥摸摸她的头：“现在不会的，亲爱的。”

“那以后呢？”

“你该睡了，亲爱的。”

小姑娘听话地缩进被子里，让哥哥帮她捻好被角：“如果有宝宝，你和盖勒特哥哥就不会走吗？”

红发的青年走出妹妹的房间，对等在客厅的那人开了口：“我们得谈谈。”

二

冬天的时候阿不思的肚子已经初见端倪，圣诞节的聚餐巴希达是主厨，盖勒特和阿不福思努力克制自己不掏出魔杖向对方发出点什么，阿利安娜陪阿不思坐在沙发里，看着自己的哥哥织毛衣。

“我喜欢星星，他们在眨眼睛。”小姑娘伸出手去摸那件毛衣上已经完成的部分，那些星星在她手下游动着，逗得她咯咯地笑。阿不思原也笑着，却突然愣住了。

“哥哥？”阿利安娜歪着头，看着哥哥慢慢把手放在隆起的部分上，接着眼睛一亮。

“宝宝在跟你说话吗？”金发小姑娘看着他的肚子，像是也想摸摸看，阿不思用眼神允许了她的请求，阿利安娜伸出手小心翼翼地把手放在那个隆起上摸了摸，接着欢快地叫起来：“宝宝在跟我说话！”

“什么！”傻爸爸和傻舅舅同时回过头，离到达现场还剩两秒。

从此之后平息家庭争端要比从前简单多了，每当阿不思发现阻止不了盖勒特和阿不福思向对方发射咒语之后只要捂住肚子“哎呦”一声，世界立即就清净了。

“其实你不是每次都是骗他们的对不对？”来自看穿一切的阿利安娜。

阿不思正在织一只小小的袜子，红色和金色相间，格兰芬多的经典配色：“要知道她可是个挺活泼的小家伙，而一旦我觉得太吵，她也会很不耐烦。”他摸摸自己的肚子，感到被女儿轻轻踢了一脚，像是在赞成他的话。福克斯停在她的架子上，跟着也鸣了一声。

三

圣芒戈表示他们也是第一次遇到这样的病例，阿不思被带进产房过了五个多小时，还是没一点要出来的迹象，等到第六个小时的时候一位治疗师终于走出来，外面等着的三人齐刷刷地站起来，结果对方有些为难地表示，因为分娩时突发的骨产道魔法改造带来的剧痛，阿不思已经陷入了昏迷。阿不福思刚刚从学校里赶回来，头发乱糟糟的，治疗师一堆的专业名词他根本听不懂，他急冲冲的问：“所以这是什么情况？危险吗？”

“请问谁是爸爸？”

盖勒特阴沉着脸朝前走了一步。治疗师见过无数大风大浪，内心毫无波澜：“大人和孩子，你可能得选一个。”

盖勒特格林德沃一瞬间变了脸，拔出魔杖就要冲进产房，阿不福思把他死死拖住：“里面什么情况你根本不知道，这个时候你进去万一更糟糕了怎么办！”

“你懂什么！滚开！”盖勒特眼睛都红了，挥舞着魔杖想要强行进入，场面顿时一片混乱，接着变成阿不福思和盖勒特的恶咒对射，最后两个人都被轰出圣芒戈——治疗师们发现阿不思及时醒过来之后立即联合了起来。

阿不思彻底清醒的时候发现自己躺在病房里，阿利安娜坐在床边逗弄那个放在他床头的小家伙。

“其他人呢亲爱的。”他慢慢坐起来，从阿利安娜手中接过那个小小的襁褓。刚出生的小姑娘全身发红，皱皱巴巴的。

“他们都被赶出去了，巴希达说她马上就到。”阿利安娜趴在床头，看那个软软的小家伙咂咂嘴，吐出了一个口水泡泡。

“赶出去了？”阿不思皱起眉，恰逢怀里的小家伙轻轻地“啊”了一声，像是在给他打招呼，她的胎发是金色，打着小卷，像她的父亲。

阿不思看着那个小团子，只觉得自己整颗心都泡在温水里，也对着她傻傻地“啊”了一声。

四

盖勒特格林德沃心情并没有因为阿不思和薇拉诺的平安而变得多高兴，或者说他越发暴躁了。

“所以在她上完学之前我们哪也别想去了是吧！”他眼下带着厚重的眼袋和黑眼圈，朝着阿不思咆哮，后者在他冲自己发火时手里平稳地抱着女儿轻轻地摇晃，薇拉诺明显对父亲的红发很感兴趣，正扯了一缕放在嘴里进一步调查，阿不福思正好抱着一堆要洗的尿布床单路过，听到盖勒特发火冷笑一声，端着盆去了屋外，阿利安娜正在里屋弹莫扎特的《小星星变奏曲》，听到这边的动静扭过头，又冷静地转回去继续。

“声音太大小心吓到她盖勒特。”阿不思语气里带着微微的责备，17岁的新晋爸爸肩膀都垮了下来，声音可怜兮兮的：“自从她出生之后你就不看我了。”

“我记得她出生之前你可比我期待多了。”

“谁知道带孩子这么麻烦。”

“盖勒特。”阿不思皱起了眉，语气里充满了不赞同，“我们把她带到这个世界上，就要对她尽到该有的责任。”

金发小子急躁地抓了一把头，崩溃地嗷了一声瘫倒在沙发上，把脸转向沙发的枕头里，妄图逃避现实。

19岁的阿不思扬起眉毛，抱着因为饿而开始嗷嗷叫的孩子回了卧室。如果盖勒特想要离开，他拥有千百个机会，但是他没有。然而这一次他似乎真的挺生气，午饭晚饭都没吃，一直把自己锁在书房里不出来，阿利安娜想要去敲门，被阿不福思阻止了。

“谅他也不敢怎么样。”山羊小子拿了一块山羊奶酪去逗自己的小侄女，小姑娘则愿意抓住一切她可以抓住的东西，并且兴奋地尖叫，完全不在意自己的父亲是不是会饿肚子。阿不思看了一眼那扇门，最终也什么都没说。

当晚他睡得迷迷糊糊时感觉到有人进了屋，但他没直接回到床上，而是走到摇篮旁蹲下身，压低了声音道：“我再给你两年时间，如果你还是这么丑，我就把你丢掉，然后把阿不思带走！”17岁的父亲恶狠狠地警告自己的女儿，而小姑娘在睡梦里翻了个身，挥起胖胖的小手一巴掌打到父亲脸上。

盖勒特格林德沃，人生挨得第一个耳光来自于自己不满一岁的女儿，并且他不能还手。

可喜可贺。

五

然而当薇拉诺学会说“爸爸”的时候，某些人表现得比谁都兴奋。  
“爸爸。”小姑娘的发音很清晰，说完就把自己埋进阿不思的胸口一阵乱蹭。

“我呢？”他向他的小姑娘张开手，薇拉诺看了一眼他的手，又看了一眼他，果断转过头继续埋在阿不思怀里。

……

当晚盖勒特躺在床上背对着阿不思，后者被他的幼稚行为搞得哭笑不得，某人估计又把自己埋在枕头里，他的声音听上去闷闷地还有点委屈：“她讨厌我。”

“她只是跟你玩的时间不多。”

“可我给她洗尿布，她的摇篮也是我做的。”

婴儿在摇篮里适时发出一串小小的呼噜声，比起因为纠结而失眠的大人，她睡得像是一只小猪。

“……”

“看，她睡得这么香，她根本就不喜欢我。”

盖勒特格林德沃十八岁，因为自己的女儿不愿意叫自己而萎靡了整整半个月。


	2. Chapter 2

六

不叫就不叫。未来的魔王大人心想。他努力让自己把注意力放在面前的这份论文上，而不是书房外隐隐传来的一声又一声“爸爸”上。

等到他完成了他想要完成的一切，这个小鬼自然会知道该怎么主动向自己的父亲表示该有的敬意。盖勒特格林德沃想到这里，心情顿时好了不少。

然而可怕的是，薇拉诺学会的第二个词是“叔叔”。

阿不福思拿着一块羊奶奶酪在他的小女儿面前晃，那双跟自己一模一样的蓝眼睛牢牢地盯着那块奶酪，小姑娘伸出肉乎乎的小手想要去抓，山羊小子却缩了回去：“我是什么？”

“叔叔！”

金发的小天使得到了奶酪，兀自啃得开心，完全不知道自己的父亲站在她身后面如死灰。

“我要杀了你。”盖勒特感觉自己的声音都在发抖，山羊小子对他露出了一个恶劣的微笑，满满的讽刺。

如果他真的朝小山羊发射了什么不可饶恕咒，那么阿不思回来之后一定会很生气。他脑子里盘算着，然后反手发出了一条咒语。

七

阿不福思在长着长牙的情况下吐了一下午加一晚上的鼻涕虫，阿不思赶回来检查之后还是决定把他送到圣芒戈去，盖勒特格林德沃抱着已经睡着的小姑娘在怀里轻轻拍着，看起来就像个普通的年轻爸爸。

“你可以理解为你这是吃醋吗？”阿不思看着他怀里安稳睡着的薇拉诺，“她还不到两岁，这么大的孩子都只亲近跟自己熟悉的人。你发脾气她也不会管的。”

“我们明明每天都见面。”盖勒特状似狠狠地捏了一把女儿的鼻子，小姑娘在梦中非常机智地切换到用嘴巴呼吸，打出一串小小的呼噜。

“把她放在沙发上随她滚来滚去，自己坐在一边看论文可不算亲近盖勒特。”阿不思把小天使接过来，她哼哼了两声就把脑袋埋进了阿不思的怀里：“阿不福思至少还知道跟她玩点游戏。”

“是啊，一点我一年级就能弄出来的小把戏，星星，花。”另一位家长对此不屑一顾，“真不知道有什么好玩的。”

“但是至少现在她觉得很好玩，她连一个漂浮咒都不会，你没法现在就教他龙血的十种用途的。”阿不思在他面上轻吻，“她会长大然后帮你去研究第十一种用途的，但是现在，对她有点耐心好吗，盖尔。”

“好吧。”盖勒特凑上去含住红发人的下唇，声音隐没在粘腻的水声中，“我尽量。”

八

阿不思去了霍格沃茨帮某位教授进行一些学术上的研究，阿不福思还在圣芒戈躺着，家里今天只有三个儿童。

阿利安娜坐在地毯上两手托腮，一会儿向左边看过去，一会儿看向右边。

一大一小两个金色脑袋分别坐在两个沙发上，两双一模一样的眼睛对望着，一动不动。

“还有一分半。”阿利安娜提醒道。而两个格林德沃像是没听见她的话，继续盯着对方，像是被人施了通通石化。

半分钟之后小姑娘左眼的眼皮微微地动了一下，她试图掩盖掉这个小失误，而对面的人已经发现了。

“你输了。”盖勒特舒展开来看着女儿把嘴撅的老高，“愿赌服输。”小姑娘听了这话继续垮着脸，整个人扭来扭去的不说话。赢了的那位可不管她脸色如何，凑到她跟前勾起一边的嘴角：“叫我。”

小姑娘嘴里哼哼唧唧的，盖勒特在她额头上弹了一下：“声音太小，听不见。”薇拉诺抬起头，朝他眨了眨眼，然后突然伸出手捂住了盖勒特的眼睛，在他哎呦一声的同时转身跑了。

年轻的父亲一时愣在原地，他实在没想到这小丫头片子能跑这么快，竟然没摔，还知道把房门关上——虽然那起不到任何实际的效果。

“你不能强迫她做她不想做的事。”阿利安娜在一旁开口，盖勒特这才回过神转过头来板着脸：“这不是强迫，谁先眨眼谁就答应对方一个要求，这是我们说好的。”

阿利安娜听完只是皱着眉，眼里有些迷惑，接着起身离开了客厅回到自己的小房间里打开了钢琴的盖子弹那首不变的《小星星变奏曲》。盖勒特坐在沙发上只觉得气不打一处来，他想离开这个该死的屋子，离开无穷无尽的尿布和床单奶瓶，还有半夜无数次响起的婴儿哭声，天知道他已经在这些没有任何意义的事情上浪费了多少时间，他需要更多的时间去阅读那些论文，去完善他伟大事业的计划，他本想带着阿不思远走高飞去更广阔的地方，而现在呢？

他早上拿出来的那份大纲还静静地躺在沙发上，他本打算在今天完善一下关于德姆斯特朗的渗透计划，但在那个小东西爬到他腿上之后他就把它放到一边了，他给这个从阿不思肚子里爬出来的小东西变出了比阿不福思变出的漂亮得多的星辰与花朵，她虽然也一样鼓掌欢呼，但却不肯给自己一个吻，并且依然不愿意叫自己一声“爸爸”。

他为什么呆在这里，阿不思又是怎么做到忍耐这些的？那些被新生儿吵醒的夜晚阿不思能一次又一次迷迷糊糊地从床上翻起，把那个烦人鬼抱起来，检查她是饿了或是尿了或是二者皆有，如果是第三种情况那么他也得生不如死地爬起来，去拿干净的床单尿布，然后把弄脏的那些拿去清理一新——两年内他原本不擅长的家务魔法突飞猛进，这大概是唯一的见鬼收获。幸好他还有魔法，如果麻瓜的孩子也这么惹人嫌，那么他们的生活一定要比现在的自己还痛苦得多。

处理完烦人鬼搞出的一堆事情之后还要把她哄睡着，阿不思把她抱在怀里，嘴里哼着些盖勒特没听过的曲调，金发青年把红发人圈在怀里，下巴抵在那人的肩膀上，看向那个小玩意，床头烛火莹莹，虽然他不想承认，但薇拉诺在安静的时候还是非常可爱的。

一定是阿不思的歌让我产生了这样的幻觉，盖勒特感觉自己又昏昏欲睡了，他把头埋在那头红发里，闻到那里散发出的淡淡清香：“这首歌很好听。”

“我妈妈在我小时候经常唱给我听，她说那是她小时候听她妈妈唱给她的。”阿不思的声音在那种气氛里像是某种宁神的香料，他一头扎进去，根本不想清醒过来，女儿的抽噎声越来越小，最后变成悠长的呼吸声，阿不思还在轻轻拍着孩子的后背，烛光打在他们的脸上，盖勒特在某一瞬感到胸口泛起了一种异常的酸涩和温暖，但那种感觉转瞬即逝，他抓不住也不明白那是什么。

阿利安娜听到脚步声，悄悄把头往客厅的方向探出来一点，盖勒特朝着刚刚薇拉诺跑进的那个房间走去了，青年先是敲了敲门，然后手轻轻一挥，解开了那道门锁，一把捞起了躲在门后的小家伙。

阿利安娜回过头继续弹她的钢琴了，并且随着曲调轻轻晃着头。

九

到三岁的时候父女俩的最爱是举高高，且至少高过树冠。

阿不思发现的时候已经晚了，因为薇拉诺会跟着盖勒特一起撒谎——“没有爸爸，最高只到一楼的窗户。”父女俩本就长得像，一大一小都对他露出一张可怜兮兮的委屈脸，阿不思一时简直不知是该气还是该笑。

最后他决定先从小的收拾起，又被阿不福思中途劫走，现任圣芒戈治疗师对妹妹和侄女恨不得捧到天上，第一份薪水基本全交代给了两个小姑娘，哪舍得让人打一下。

“她还小，肯定是那个混蛋带坏的，要打就打他！”山羊小子把侄女护在身后，薇拉诺顺势可怜巴巴地点了点头，盖勒特看到一秒卖了自己的女儿，气得当场就要挽袖子抽她屁股。最后薇拉诺跑在最前面，身后的阿不福思不断给她掩护，盖勒特拿着藤条企图突破山羊小子的防线，阿不思则试图把盖勒特手上的藤条夺走，一屋子鸡飞狗跳。

阿利安娜抱着福克斯站在房间门口，看着他们咯咯地笑。


	3. Chapter 3

十

事实证明惹毛老爹的后果是严重的，尤其在老爹是个小气的幼稚鬼的情况下。

在阿不思要求的三天禁闭之后小姑娘发现盖勒特再也不陪自己玩举高高的游戏了，他甚至连一句话都不愿意跟她说。

上午阳光很好，往常这个时候盖勒特都会带着她在山谷里玩，有时是毛榉树林，有时顺着溪水一直往上游走。薇拉诺目前认识的神奇动物和小精灵基本都是盖勒特教给她的，他们甚至抓回过一只野生蒲绒绒，不过那只小东西很快就逃跑了。

盖勒特坐在沙发上看文件，薇拉诺去逗停在架子上的福克斯，凤凰弯下长长的颈子，显然十分享受小主人的抚摸，但她的小主人却有点心不在焉，小姑娘手上轻抚着那些火红的羽毛，眼睛却不时偷偷瞄向沙发上坐着的人。而男人只是把手上的文件翻到下一页，眉头微蹙，完全没往这里看一眼。

薇拉诺转过头撅起嘴，然后悄悄往门口的方向走过去，但当她的手刚刚搭在门把手上，门锁就“咔嚓”一声自动合上了。

小姑娘气冲冲地回过头，金发男人连姿势都没变过。

“哼！”她一跺脚，故意每一步重重地踏在地板上上楼然后回到卧室，然而盖勒特还是一句话都不说，直到她把门摔上也没见到他有什么反应。小姑娘气得在自己的小屋子里打转，最后一屁股坐在床上。她知道自己直接把盖勒特推出去有点不好，也想过要好好跟他道歉，但是她没想到盖勒特连一句话都不愿意跟自己说，也不许她出门。

小姑娘在床上打了个滚，突然看到了房间里的那扇木窗，接着眼前一亮。

盖勒特在女儿进屋摔门后的下一秒就转过了头，虽然他不觉得举高高的高度本身有什么问题，但是这丫头有被宠坏的倾向是事实，阿不思罚得还是有道理的，遇到事情就推卸责任不是什么好事，当年他因为实验失误而害死了同学，接受学校那群老头子的调查的时候都没怕过什么。

连一点小事都怕，以后能做什么事。

他这么想着，回过头继续看手里的文件。阿不福思在工作之后搬了出去，阿利安娜单月在大哥这里，双月在二哥那里，小家伙也长大了一些，他和阿不思也稍稍能腾开手去做些事情。盖勒特打算等小家伙再大一点就回德国开始着手进行他的计划，而经过这几年，连他自己都不得不承认自己的计划和方法要比十六岁时温和了不少，但也比之前更稳妥。

盖勒特认为这只是他自身因为年龄的增长而产生的变化，别的东西他不愿意去深想，那比如何拿下沙俄还要费脑太多了。

“咚！”

他正考虑着在德国和奥匈帝国境内扩大影响的细节，一声巨响从楼上传 来，听着像是薇拉诺房间的方向。

他先等了两秒，房内传来了小姑娘的尖叫。

盖勒特直接瞬移到女儿的房间内，发现屋内空无一人，他脑子里一瞬间传来巨大的轰鸣声，眼神不断在房内游移，直到女孩的声音从窗户的方向传来，窗口边缘的那只小手解救了他。

“别乱动！”他给了女儿一个漂浮咒，想把她平稳地移回屋里，但当小女孩的半个身子出现在窗口的时候她突然剧烈地上下晃动起来，盖勒特愣了半秒，他的咒语没有问题，但有别的魔力源打乱了他的咒语，男人一瞬间明白了这是怎么回事，而这个节骨眼上他没工夫高兴：“冷静，控制它！”

“我怕。”薇拉诺整个人在空中晃动，接着她房间里的其他物品也跟着一起浮在空中晃动起来，她的声音在发抖。

“冷静下来。”盖勒特给了她几个减震咒，以防她失控真的从二楼的高度摔下去，要知道这里的正下方是一条石子路，“我在这里，你不会有事的，好吗？控制它，不要让它控制你。”

小姑娘的晃动程度在那句话之后减轻了不少，她尝试着向屋内移动，盖勒特就站在窗口朝她张开手，没有上前也没有后退。眼见着她的一条腿已经可以慢慢在窗台上放稳了，两只手也被盖勒特抓在手里，房间里其他的物品已经逐渐停止了骚动落在地板上。

“慢慢来，另一条腿。”薇拉诺听从他的指令慢慢将另一条腿放在窗台上，小姑娘刚想松一口气，结果脚下一滑，半个身子摔进了盖勒特怀里，而另一条腿被窗台上木刺划开了一条长长的口子，她还没来及叫疼，血就流了出来。

盖勒特一把把女儿抱进怀里，魔杖顺着她腿上的伤口缓缓移动，血很快止住了，但腿上还是留下了一道浅浅的痕迹。

“没事了。”他把孩子抱紧了一点，他的女儿在发抖。

“我怕。”薇拉诺的小手抓紧了他的衣襟，几乎要在上面抠出几个洞。

“不要怕。”他顺了顺女儿的背后，“你会学会怎么控制它的，我和阿不思会教你，好吗？”

“我怕。”孩子像是没听到他的话，依旧抖着，只一味缩进他怀里。

十一

阿不思坐在孩子床头，烛光映出女儿皱着眉的小脸，显然她睡得很不安稳。事实上如果不是盖勒特配出的那份安神药水，薇拉诺大概现在还抽泣着不肯睡去。

“伤口我看过了，应该不会留疤，她休息一段时间就会没事的。”盖勒特站在阿不思身后，爱人在回家之后就没露出过一个笑脸，他以为是因为自己看管不力让孩子受了伤阿不思才会生气。

“我的重点不是这个，盖勒特。”红发人伸手轻轻抚摸孩子的额头，似乎是想抚平她眉间的皱褶，“回卧室说吧。”

两个人站在卧室里，这里从前是阿不思父母的卧室，比阿不思当年的房间宽敞得多但没有那个可供某人随意来去的阳台。

“你说当时是她的魔力冲撞才会出现那种情况的，是吗？”阿不思看着眼前人，盖勒特点了点头：“应该是因为当时她差点掉下窗台被吓到才突然出现的，开始她也很慌张，但是慢慢就冷静下来了，受伤是因为她最后在窗台上没站稳，滑了一跤。”

“所以你没有直接把她拉进来，而是让她自己控制魔力冷静下来，自己回到屋里。”

“我看不出这里有什么问题。”盖勒特也扳起了脸，“她总要学会怎么去控制自己的魔力，我只是在教她，而她也做得很好。”

阿不思像是气笑了：“她整个身子都悬在窗子外面，下面就是石子路，没有人在下面接着她。她吓坏了盖勒特！你应该第一时间把她拉回屋子里，而不是在那种情况下还逼她自己学着怎么用魔力把自己浮起来！”

“我用了减震咒，没有危险！”

“问题不是这个！”阿不思坐在床边一手撑着额头，盖勒特靠在书桌前，努力让自己的语气能够冷静一点：“她早晚得学会怎么控制这些，以后她还会遇到各种各样的情况，你能保证我或者你能一直呆在她身边盯着？我用了减震咒，我当时就站在那里，如果有任何突发情况我能马上反应过来，没有任何危险。”

“需要我提醒你你的女儿只有三岁吗？”阿不思抬起头看着他，“她才刚刚出现魔力，还是在那样的情况下。你以后还有那么多的时间和机会去教她，一定要急于这一时？她吓坏了盖勒特，你自己都说直到睡着前她都在发抖。你怎么没有想过，如果今天她就是怕，就是紧张，就是控制不了，那么她以后会不会害怕自己的魔力，最后根本没法学会怎么控制它？！”

金发男人看着爱人的眼睛，印象中那双眼睛里从未出现过这样直接的愤怒，他沉默了很久，最后开口道：“我不认为她做不到这个，既然那个时候可以教，那么为什么不？她早晚会面对各种情况，而且事实上也证明她可以做到。当然，如果我们的孩子只有那点胆量，那我以后也没必要费那么多工夫教她了。”

“所以你判断一个人的方式就是他能力的大小是吗？”阿不思嘴角挂着丝冷笑，“那么如果薇拉诺不幸是个哑炮，你是不是就可以把她随意地丢在这里然后再也不管她了？”

这天晚上盖勒特睡在卧室，阿不思回了他从前的房间。格林德沃先生气得恨不得把卧室里的东西全砸一遍，他没有跟阿不思提起当他进入女儿的房间发现空无一人时脑子瞬间的一片空白，也懒得解释他被女儿腿上流淌下的鲜血激得流下一身的冷汗。他不想太过在意那些过于细腻的情绪和反应，那些都是他脆弱的证明。

但他最气的还是阿不思那个关于哑炮的假设，他和阿不思的孩子，一定是世界上最优秀的孩子，以后也会成为世界上最强的巫师，怎么可能会是一个毫无魔力的、弱小的哑炮。


	4. Chapter 4

十二

大概每个家长都要经历一个“小孩子能懂什么”然后被打脸的阶段。

阿不思从家里的壁炉中消失的下一秒薇拉诺就蹭到盖勒特的膝盖旁：“你们吵架啦？”

父亲在看一本麻瓜的书，封皮上标题和人像都不会动，小姑娘有点想用手戳一戳，看看能不能让他们活过来：“没有，我们没有吵架。”

“明明就有。”小姑娘不依不饶，两只小脚丫踩在父亲的脚背上，上半身趴在父亲的膝盖上，“你们都不在一个屋子里睡了，刚刚吃早饭的时候明明盐就放在爸爸手边上，你还叫我拿给你。”

当父亲的哽了一下，随即板起脸反问道：“你昨晚上不睡觉干嘛？”小姑娘内心毫无畏惧，伸出手在封皮上点了点：“我睡着了，但是今天早上爸爸是从书房出来的，你不是。”她失望地看着书的封皮没有任何变化，错过了盖勒特脸上僵硬的表情。

“谁教给你不睡在一起就是吵架了？”

小姑娘偷偷翻了个白眼：“没有人教我啊。但是我知道如果我跟你或者爸爸吵架了，那我才不要跟你们一起睡呢。”

盖勒特突然希望阿不思天天和女儿吵架，他发誓只有一瞬间。

“昨天吓到了？”父亲把书扣在沙发上，把她抱在膝头问她。女孩点了点头，又摇了摇头。父亲揉揉她的脑袋：“好好说话。”小姑娘扭来扭去不说话，最后伸出手揽住盖勒特的脖子，把自己埋进去：“昨天晚上有一点怕，但是今天就不怕了。”

格林德沃先生拍了拍女儿的背，把她从膝盖上放下来：“想出去玩吗？”小姑娘重重地点了点头，自己飞快地跑去门口换鞋，然后用瞪大了眼睛眼神催促盖勒特。今天的阳光依旧很好，小姑娘兴冲冲地走在前面，拒绝了父亲抱着走的提议。

“爸爸说可以自己走就要自己走。”薇拉诺一脸严肃，神色某一瞬间还真有点像阿不思，盖勒特被她逗笑了：“你什么时候叫我声‘爸爸’啊，我不是你爸爸吗？”

女儿收回眼神故意当没听见，即使一直到现在家里也没把称谓问题解决好。盖勒特曾经试图引诱薇拉诺叫阿不思“妈妈”，在成功一次之后睡了一个月的书房，从此也就没再动过这些脑筋，但女儿慢慢长大跟自己也比她小时候亲近多了，却像是故意气他一样就是不肯叫一句。

“所以你昨天晚上就是跟爸爸吵架了是不是？”

“不是！”

十三

阿不思在晚饭时依旧没有跟盖勒特说话。

“亲爱的，帮忙把盐罐递给爸爸好吗？”红发男人对女儿亲切地开口，似乎完全没看见那个小罐子就放在盖勒特的手边上一样，而金发男人也当自己根本没看见那瓶子，兀自吃着盘子里的香肠。

薇拉诺状似费力地伸长了胳膊，然后垮下脸可怜兮兮地对盖勒特开口：“能帮我把盐罐递给爸爸吗，我够不到。”

男人手指轻轻一挥，小罐子自动飘到了阿不思面前，面对女儿的蓝眼睛他也只好接过那个罐子。小姑娘双手托着腮帮：“爸爸，你还没说谢谢呢。”

即将升为变形术教授的邓布利多顿了一下，然后有些僵硬地说道：“谢谢。”

“不客气。”格林德沃先生又轻轻挥了挥手指，小罐子在阿不思动手之前自动盖上了盖子。

晚饭后阿不思陪着女儿在壁炉旁的地毯上看《诗翁比豆集》，她最喜欢《好运泉》，但是盖勒特每次都只给她念《三兄弟的故事》。

“我都会背啦。”女儿飞快地翻过那几页，明显很不高兴，“我都可以倒着背啦！”

阿不思被她逗笑了：“那如果可以选择，你最想要想一件宝贝呢？”薇拉诺皱着眉头想了好久，认真到没发现盖勒特也在她身边坐下：“不知道。老魔杖太可怕了，复活石也不能真的复活爱的人，隐形衣……除了可以恶作剧之外好像也没什么好玩的。恩，都不想要。我还是喜欢好运泉，要是有真的好运泉就好了。”

她继续翻到下一页，没注意到身后父亲们愣住的表情。盖勒特插进来：“可是如果我和爸爸有了老魔杖，我们就是世界上最厉害的巫师了，没有任何人能打败我们。这样不好吗？”

女儿转过头看了他一眼：“可是你们现在就是世界上最厉害的巫师啊，为什么一定要老魔杖呢？”

“这是不一样的。”阿不思企图跟女儿解释，“老魔杖会让巫师更加强大。还有复活石，你不想看到爷爷奶奶吗？”

薇拉诺歪着头，十分不解。父亲们正在思考她的年纪恐怕还不够去理解有些东西，刚想换个话题，却发现女儿把手里的《诗翁比豆集》翻回《三兄弟的故事》，然后指着上面的文字说道：“但是书上说，复活石复活的不是二哥真正的爱人啊，那只是死神为了杀死二哥而变出来的幻想，是假的。”

阿不思整个僵住了。而女儿只是继续说着自己想象的一切：“隐形衣也不好，三弟要天天穿着它才能逃过死神，天天躲在一件衣服里多累啊，又不能晒太阳又不能跟别人玩。而且他死掉之后，他的儿子又要天天穿着隐形衣躲着死神了。”

“我还是喜欢好运泉。”薇拉诺又翻到了那个故事，书页上的插图画着一座不断流出泉水的喷泉，“最后大家的愿望都实现了，每个人都很高兴。”

十四

“你想谈谈吗？”盖勒特在半夜出现在阳台上，就算当初一样。阿不思让他进了屋，关好了阳台的窗子，开始入秋了，晚上的风已经带有凉意。他注意到盖勒特只穿了一件衬衫，魔杖轻挥，把一件外套披在男人肩上。

“其实这几年我查阅了其他资料，包括其他国家的。在复活这个问题上，似乎很多都跟故事里说的一样。”阿不思抿了一口凉掉的红茶，“就算真的能让死去的人回来，他们也都不是亲人记忆里的样子了。”

“阴尸大军。”盖勒特吐出这一句，“如果能掌握这样一支军队，会是怎样的效果。”

阿不思没接话，而是看向书桌上的一张合影，薇拉诺一岁的时候他们三个照的，女儿盯着镜头瞪大了眼睛一脸好奇，伸出手想去抓，盖勒特侧着身子搂住自己的肩膀，眼睛看向自己，一只手指被女儿的拳头握在手里，自己则抱着女儿，眼神在最爱的两人身上轮流停留着。

“你还记得《兔子巴比蒂和她的呱呱树桩》吗？”阿不思开口，“国王拿着那根树枝想让那只死去的猎狗活过来，这是那位女巫无法达成的魔法，所以一切都败露了。”盖勒特沉下脸：“你想说什么。”

“死亡，和死亡的事物，也许不是我们能够掌握的盖勒特。”阿不思闭着眼说出了这句话，对他而言这相当于逼迫自己承认波西瓦尔和坎德拉永远不会回来，“就算复活石能带回死者，你能保证它们能够被有效地控制吗？”

“如果我们一起，那么这就是有可能的。”他用双手握住爱人的手，“我们一起，等到薇拉诺再长大一些。我已经跟我的叔叔联系上了，他现在在德国魔法部工作，我答应帮他得到格林德沃家主的位子，他帮我们达成我们想要的。”

“你还是想要老魔杖。”阿不思看着面前的人，伸手将一缕金色的碎发别到他耳后，然后被爱人揽入怀里，那人用下巴抵着他的头顶：“那时我们就会成为世界最强大的巫师，就像你今天告诉她的一样。”

“你对她而言永远是世界上最强大的巫师，盖勒特。”阿不思环上爱人的脊背，“无论你有没有老魔杖，她都会相信这一点。”

十五  
第二天是周末，照平时的时间表来看阿不思和盖勒特都会起得很早，顺便把想要赖床的薇拉诺一并从床上赶起来。而直到了小姑娘在床上打够了滚，两个家长也还是没有出现。

女孩疑惑地下了床，轻手轻脚地走到卧室前敲了敲门，然后把门推开发现里面一个人都没有。她又跑去楼下的客厅，发现沙发上没有盖勒特，阿不思也不在厨房里做饭。小姑娘有点慌了，又急冲冲地跑上楼去敲书房的门，依旧没有人答应，再一推，发现门锁了。她以为两个家长出什么事了，更加用力地敲门，用脚踢，把整扇门弄得震天响。直到光着上半身的盖勒特把门打开，脸色难看地开口：“大早上的闹什么？”

“我以为你们不见了。”薇拉诺扑过去抱住他的腿，又探了脑袋往房间里看：“爸爸在里面吗？”她本以为盖勒特会把她抱进屋里，谁知道男人今天却把她从腿上撕了下来然后抱回了自己的房间：“你可以再睡一会儿，我们也要再睡一会儿，好吗？”

女孩在父亲的阴沉表情之下只好乖乖地点点头，于是今天的第一顿饭是午饭。

“怎么了亲爱的？”阿不思看出了女儿的欲言又止。小姑娘在思想斗争一番后终于看向他，小心翼翼地说：“你们昨天晚上是不是打架了？”阿不思满脸疑惑：“当然没有亲爱的，你怎么会这么想。”

“可是早上的时候，我看到。”她看向盖勒特，“你身上好多伤哦，都红了。背上也是。”

阿不思的脸色以一种肉眼可见的速度红了起来，接着又开始变黑，盖勒特把头转向一边，似乎没听见。

“你们不要打架。”女孩可怜兮兮地看着阿不思，“我看到你脖子上也有红的紫的。”

虽然最后阿不思一遍遍地向她保证他们没有打架，但薇拉诺还是不信，因为之后的一个星期，盖勒特都只能睡在沙发上。


	5. Chapter 5

十六

魔力的觉醒不一定全是好事。据魔法部的统计，在三百年间有百分之三的巫师死于幼儿时期的魔力暴动，百分之二十以上的巫师在幼儿时期因为自身的魔力失控而受过伤，其中又有三成是重伤，而这些意外有百分之九十以上都与巫师父母们的看管不力有关。

如果这些东西对于从前的盖勒特格林德沃和阿不思邓布利多而言只是众多统计数据中的一则，那么现在这些对于年轻的父亲们而言就是血淋淋的前车之鉴。

“我们不会犯这种低级的错误。”盖勒特如是说，阿不思也表示同意，从他们自身对魔法的研究和能力水平而言，控制好一个三四岁孩子偶发的魔力失控绝对绰绰有余，何况单从父辈遗传来看，薇拉诺的资质也不太可能让她把自己炸上天。

基础课程正式“出台”。盖勒特负责魔力控制的部分，阿不思负责基础的拉丁文。小姑娘早上起来吃完早饭要到盖勒特那里背完前一天晚上教给她的拉丁词汇，然后让盖勒特纠正她的发音，背完之后就是盖勒特的课程，下午可以玩一下午，晚上等到阿不思下班回来学新的拉丁词汇。一开始实行的时候薇拉诺免不了耍耍赖躲个懒，被扣了几次零食之后也就养成习惯了。阿不福思在她四岁生日的时候过来看她，小姑娘正端端正正地坐在沙发里看一本关于魔力控制的儿童读物，盖勒特坐在她旁边看一本麻瓜政治的大部头，两个相似的金色脑袋连动作幅度都一模一样，山羊小子一瞬间产生了夺门而出的欲望。

“别把我侄女教成跟你一样只会窝在房间里数奖状的家伙。”他趁着薇拉诺正和阿利安娜一起坐在地毯上玩过家家，瞪着自己的兄长。阿不思有点无奈，刚准备给弟弟解释就被盖勒特打断：“放心，她以后不会把时间花在数那些东西上面的，鉴于根本数不过来。”

“我没在跟你说话德国佬！”

“客气点，山羊小子。”格林德沃先生一手揽住阿不思的肩膀，脸上带着挑衅的笑：“按辈分来说你也该我叫一声‘大哥’才对。上次是谁跟阿尔说要给薇拉诺做好表率，认可保护好自己的家人的？”

阿不福思死死瞪着眼前的人，阿不思差点以为他又要对着盖勒特拔出魔杖，结果他只是鼻子里哼了一声，朝着阿利安娜和薇拉诺走去了。

“抱歉。”阿不思握着盖勒特的手轻轻捏了一下，对方顺势露出一副委屈的表情，凑过来在他唇边偷了个吻，接着无视掉阿不福思用力地咳嗽声和两个女孩的惊呼。

十七

魔力控制这种事情说起来简单，但对于魔力还在不断增长的孩子而言实际操作起来并没有想象得那么容易。

“恢复如初。”盖勒特挥动魔杖，把一地的碎片还原成桌上的餐具，薇拉诺站在一边眼巴巴地看着他一句话都不敢说，父亲继续挥动着魔杖，开始还原一片狼藉的客厅。她基本把整个一楼炸了个遍，好在损坏的都只是家具器皿，万一动到房屋的结构，那后果绝对不堪设想。

“对不起。”她有点怕，鉴于盖勒特只是专注于修补，没有分给她一个眼神。男人转过头，看到她可怜兮兮的表情最终还是把嗓子眼里的讽刺给咽了下去：“很正常，我以前也一样。”

“真的吗？”女儿完全不信，从她有记忆起盖勒特就能轻易将她的枕头变成一只小狗，能配出卖得出一瓶十个加隆的魔药，能叫得上每一种神奇动物的名字，能随口给她讲出一大段的巫师历史，此外还有太多太多。薇拉诺觉得他和阿不思简直无所不能，她从没看过他们被什么事情难住过，也不觉得世上还有什么事难得了他们俩。

“我五岁的时候炸了家里的客厅和花园。”盖勒特收起魔杖，满意地看着一切归回原样，“当时正在举行宴会，庄园里来了很多人，包括德国魔法部的那群官员，德姆斯特朗的教授们还有其他纯血家族里的一些人。暴动停止的时候我才发现宴会的蛋糕在那个部长的脑袋上，他们花了十几个清洁咒才把他从奶油堆里解救出来。”

“我才不信呢！”薇拉诺悄悄朝他吐了吐舌头。金发男人把新做好的午饭端上桌，小姑娘一看到盘子里的香肠就苦着一张脸，拿着叉子在盘子上划拉。

“坐姿。”父亲才不管她爱不爱吃，倒是当女儿的被他轻描淡写地一句激得赶紧挺直了背，生怕父亲在晚上阿不思回来的时候告状，让她又要头顶着家里的某本大部头靠着墙站半个小时。

十八

在薇拉诺把家里的每一样东西平均炸过两遍之后，情况得到了明显的好转。

两位家长为此感到非常的高兴，他们再也不用担心半夜家里的时钟或是镜子突然全部爆炸了，要知道这些不算小的动静在某些时候是非常要命的。但是对于小孩子而言，这一年里最开心的事莫过于交到了新朋友，而这直接导致原本每个下午都会呆在家里或是跟盖勒特一起外出的薇拉诺几乎彻底“抛弃”了她的父亲。

“我不觉得她需要跟那些没什么脑子的小屁孩一起玩，那会影响到她日后在魔法上的造诣。”盖勒特看着女儿在午饭后头也不回地跑出了家门，“我说带她去对角巷都不去了，再加上蜂蜜公爵的糖果也不去。”

“她需要同龄的朋友盖勒特，波特家的两个小孩子都很好。”阿不思努力不让自己笑出来，“或者是你觉得自己被冷落了？”

“不，完全没有。”格林德沃先生不满地哼哼着，“正好可以有一些安静的时间来干我想做的事了。你都不知道她成天在家里精力有多旺盛，有她在一下午根本没法做什么事。一回头的功夫就能藏起你正在看的资料，在你看书的时候把你两只鞋的鞋带系在一起，或者偷偷到壁橱里找零食——我知道你藏了不少糖在家里，别以为她找不到阿尔。”

邓布利多轻咳了两声，眼睛看向餐桌上的报纸：“你准备什么时候回去一趟？”

“下个月吧，到时候霍格沃茨也应该放假了，她现在的年纪还离不开人，等到你有空了我再过去。”金发青年随口答道，接着微不可查地愣了一下，他下意识抬眼去看爱人的表情，邓布利多正舀起一勺玉米奶油汤，所有的笑意藏在半月形的镜片之后，对面的人显然捕捉到了他表情，于是装作什么都发生也专注于盘中的食物。

下午的时候盖勒特一个人去了对角巷，将这一周做出的魔药卖出和例行采购之后路过佐料笑话店，橱窗里展示着一把儿童用的玩具飞天扫帚。年轻的父亲盯着那把扫帚，脑子里一时间全是他的小姑娘骑着扫帚在魁地奇场上的英姿。

“这是什么？”薇拉诺一回到家就看到沙发上放着的那个包裹，长长的一条，包装得相当精美。

“打开看就知道了。”金发男人走到她身边，揉了揉她的脑袋。

小姑娘拆开包裹之后发出了一声尖叫，接下来的十分钟里她抱着那根玩具扫帚满屋子乱窜，甚至还想现在就跑到波特家的庄园里展示给她的朋友们。阿不思再三劝导下她才勉强愿意把这份分享推迟到明天早上。

“我恐怕接下来的一个月里她都会骑着那根扫帚在家里或者别的地方乱飞了。”阿不思躺在床上转过头看着靠在床头看书的那位，“当初是谁说不能把她宠坏的。”

“一些合理的需要是应该被满足的。”盖勒特翻过一页书，试图用书页挡住自己嘴角的上扬，“看她最近表现还算不错。”他的爱人听完之后像是想了什么，用被子捂住嘴，笑声也瓮声瓮气的。金发男人把被子从新晋变形术教授先生的手里抢过来：“你笑什么。”

“我再给你两年时间，如果你还是这么丑，我就把你丢掉，然后把阿不思带走。”阿不思笑得眼角都泛起晶莹，“所以现在是第五年了，格林德沃先生。”

金发男人整个愣住了，但他毕竟是盖勒特格林德沃，是个行动派。所以他一挥手让那本书飞回了床头柜，一边整个朝着红发美人压过去，并一口叼住了他的耳朵。

“是第六年，格林德沃夫人。”


	6. 番外：爸爸们的情人节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实应该叫“有一对感情太好的父母是一种怎样的感受”。傻爸爸那篇的番外，本来应该是昨天就放出来的，小姑娘视角下的情人节，今年也要被家长们喂狗粮。

1岁

“我真想一整天都呆在这。”盖勒特拿勺子搅拌着面前的那杯黄油啤酒，“只有我们，我和你。”

“当然，我们说好了的。”阿不思朝他笑，“巴希达答应了会把她照顾好的，明天中午的时候再带她回来。”

盖勒特在听到“她”这个词的瞬间变了脸色：“说实话阿尔，普通1岁的孩子应该断奶了，而且也要学着开始一个人睡了。”阿不思摇了摇头：“至少三岁，她还太小了，晚上没有大人陪着她会害怕。”

“好吧。”金发男人有气无力地趴在桌上，“现在开始没有尿布没有奶瓶没有床单和辅食。”阿不思被他逗笑，任由对方把自己圈在怀里蹭自己的鬓角。盖勒特格林德沃深吸一口爱人发间的香气：“我头一次希望每天都是情人节。”

然而晚上的“正餐”还是被取消了，因为巴希达在入夜之后根本看不住小姑娘，两个人匆匆赶回山谷的时候薇拉诺还在大哭，阿不思把她接到怀里，盖勒特则在某一瞬间产生了掐死女儿的冲动。

5岁

“这是大人过的节日，跟你没关系，明白了吗？”盖勒特看着面前的小鬼，“今天你去巴希达姑婆那里呆一晚上，我们明天中午的时候会接你回来。”

“我要蜂蜜公爵的糖果套装。”薇拉诺一本正经地跟老爹谈条件，“就是贝蒂今天带来的那种。”

“小孩子糖吃多了要蛀牙。”老爹说完下意识地朝阿不思看去，对方正坐在沙发上看一本编织杂志，他怀疑自己今天大概会收到一件有扫帚图样的毛衣。小姑娘眯起眼睛：“你们就是想要把我丢在家里自己出去玩。”

“真是聪明。”盖勒特在她发火之前给了她一个定身咒，然后拉起阿不思消失在了壁炉里。

“恐怕接下来一周她都不想跟我们俩说话了。”阿不思有点无奈，他们正坐在瑞典的森林某处，这里的小精灵显然不像他在戈德里克山谷里常见到的那些常与巫师和麻瓜接触，但他们能感受到这两个外来者对他们没有恶意，不时扇起头顶的翅膀飞到他的身边，伸出触角轻轻触碰他的袍子或者试图拔下他的一根头发，单纯地想要研究自己跟他们有什么不一样。

“三年级圣诞节假期的时候我叔叔带我来的这里。”盖勒特躺在草地上，视线的终点是银河，“更深处的地方，以前有一个毒嚢豹的巢穴。我花了一个星期，想去弄一点它的毒液，然后差点烧了半个森林。”

“我不得不说你真的太冲动了，才三年级。你叔叔一定吓坏了。”阿不思在他身边躺下，“就算是成年巫师也没几个敢独自挑战毒嚢豹的。”

盖勒特没再去反驳他，当年十四岁的盖勒特格林德沃刚刚逃离那只发疯的豹子的追捕，他精疲力尽，周围火光冲天，热气几乎能将他融化。他已经力竭，昏沉之中却在火光里看到一个高挑的身影，那人的长发在空中浮动，仿佛与漫天的红光融为了一体。

盖勒特转过头，阿不思的头发有几缕跟他的缠绕在一起，爱人在问他笑什么。

“情人节快乐亲爱的。”

12岁

“今天有安排吗？”贝蒂在午饭时问薇拉诺，“你至少可以从这堆信里选一个人吧。”

格兰芬多的长桌上堆满了巧克力和信件，猫头鹰在今天比平时多了近一倍，薇拉诺至少被三个包裹砸中了脑袋。

“万一有人在这里面加了迷情剂之类的东西呢？”女孩看向自己旁边的那堆礼盒和情书，“爸爸说从上周开始因为这个进医疗翼的就有十个学生了。话说你不是要跟艾伦出去？”贝蒂听到某个名字脸就一黑：“谁要理他，他爱跟谁出去就跟谁出去。”

女孩决定改天问问玛格丽特又发生了什么，最近她忙着研究摄神取念整天泡图书馆，半个月不问世事就感觉已经跟整个世界脱节。

“不过今年情人节邓布利多教授的课在晚上，格林德沃先生好像还在奥地利没回来吧。”贝蒂话锋一转，“所以你代替他打算送教授盒巧克力吗？”

“不需要。”薇拉诺喝了一口南瓜汁，“我太了解他们俩了。”

当晚威廉上完变形术回到休息室脸色灰败。休息室里剩下的学生不多，贝蒂看着一向活跃过头的哥哥整个恹了下去，上前问他发生了什么事，结果男生把眼神投向薇拉诺。

“格林德沃先生让我说，他明天会来查你的功课。”威廉顿了一下，“以及，他不想看到你收到一些莫名其妙的信件，让你自己处理掉。”

而三年级的姑娘们都红光满面，她们还沉浸在刚刚看到的画面里。

“天哪，你们根本想象不到，当邓布利多教授宣布下课的一瞬间，整个教室出现了整个天花板的巧克力星星！！所有的星星还跳了一段舞，然后他们全部自动把自己打包好，朝邓布利多教授的手上飞过去了！”“然后格林德沃先生就出现在教室门口，我感觉他下一秒就会带着教授私奔！！”“格林德沃先生真是太帅了！！！”

晚上休息时女生们开起了卧谈会，贝蒂有点迟疑：“但是，格林德沃先生不是德国魔法部的人吗？直接这样到学校里来不会有什么问题吗？”

“理论上是会有的，他们出入学校都应该有正式的外交函。”薇拉诺还在就着魔杖的光拆情书，把文笔好的都挑出来，“但是他根本不在乎这些。”

“那邓布利多教授不会有麻烦吗?”简抱着枕头，看好友把挑出来的信重新封好，然后打包在一起。女孩摇了摇头：“不会的，他不会让爸爸有麻烦。所以明天他很可能回去拜访布莱克校长，或者补上文件。”

“邓布利多教授就这么由着格林德沃先生吗？”玛格丽特看着好友把所有的信藏好，问出了最后一个问题。

“是啊。”薇拉诺摊开手，“其实他心里可高兴了，要是明年老爹愿意换成柠檬雪宝他会更高兴。”

22岁

“所以他们为什么要过节？”薇拉诺面对着两张酷似阿不思的小脸，承认自己真的发不出火来，就算他们今天已经重复这个问题几十遍了。

“因为他们是爱人，爱人之间在这个时候需要单独的空间。”她为弟弟们盖上被子，为他们捏好被角。

“可是他们平时也天天在一起。”“对啊对啊！上次我们去爸爸的办公室就看到他在亲妈妈！”

是的，最后被罚的也是没看好这两个兔崽子的自己。薇拉诺嘴上纠正着：“阿不思也是爸爸，好吗？”

“但是别的小朋友都有爸爸妈妈。”“那么你有两个爸爸了，这样不好吗？”“不好，我要两个不一样的！”“对对！不一样的！”

我尽力了阿不思。薇拉诺在心里默念。

“那么他们什么时候会回来？我想妈妈了，我想他抱着我睡觉。”“妈妈明明只会抱着我睡！”兔崽子们又打了起来，大姐努力把他们分开，然后宣布妈妈只会跟爸爸睡。

“为什么他只会跟爸爸睡？”“因为他们是爱人啊。”“为什么爱人就要一起睡？”“对啊对啊，为什么为什么？”

我的脾气真是很好。她面无表情地把两个小鬼倒挂在天花板上，看着他们兴奋地尖叫。

“他们会干什么？”“对方。”“什么？”“没什么。他们会送对方巧克力和毛衣，去各种一般人根本发现不了的地方庆祝，然后在凌晨的时候接吻。”

“爱人们都这样吗？”弟弟们从天花板上被放了下来，薇拉诺回答是的，至少每对爱人都会有巧克力和吻。

“那为什么你没有？”“因为你没有爱人吗？”她根本插不上话，小鬼们已经补充了最后一句：“姐姐你好可怜啊。”

于是薇拉诺又把他们挂了起来。并且决定等到家长们回来之后就告诉阿不思，某人在称谓上是怎么教弟弟们的。

预计他又要睡一周办公室了，好可怜啊。


	7. Chapter 7

十九

“你爸爸对你真好。”贝蒂看着薇拉诺的扫帚，眼珠子都直了，“我和威廉求了爸爸好久，他都不答应买这个给我们。”

“那是因为你两周前才向妈妈要了套装娃娃，爸爸说了这个月不能再买玩具了。”波特家的大儿子气呼呼地看着自己的妹妹，薇拉诺甚至怀疑他愿意拿妹妹换自己的扫帚。三个小孩疯玩了一下午，直到回家的时候波特的两个小鬼还盯着她手里的扫帚移不开眼。“真羡慕你，你爸爸天天都在家里陪你。爸爸要每个周末才能回来一次。”贝蒂愁眉苦脸的，“我也想让爸爸天天陪我玩。”

“为什么他不能天天陪你们呢？”“因为他要工作啊，爸爸总是有做不完的工作。”

薇拉诺回到家里，发现自己好像从来没有思考过这个问题。阿不思因为期末而留在学校，小姑娘从晚饭开始就一言不发，盖勒特在给她念完睡前故事之后发现女儿还是眼巴巴地瞧着自己：“你想说什么？”

“贝蒂说她爸爸每天都要工作，周末才能回家陪她玩。”薇拉诺眨眨眼睛，“贝蒂和威廉的爸爸要天天出门工作，爸爸也要天天出门工作，那你呢？你也会天天出门吗？”

气氛一时有点尴尬。盖勒特盯着女儿，如果不是他断定她的年纪还没到能想那么多的地步，他简直要怀疑她在暗示自己吃软饭。如果没有眼前的这个小家伙，那么他现在和阿不思在六年前的秋天就应该在欧洲大陆的某处进行着他们的事业，而不是窝在这个小山谷里，让自己在还没成年时就体验一把充满着半夜婴儿的哭声和洗不完的尿布的充实生活。

虽然也不能说自己就会因为这个怪罪他的小姑娘，毕竟从她学会走路之后她就一直跟在自己身后，像条甩不掉的小尾巴。

“是啊，如果没有你，我现在应该在德国或者奥地利做我和阿尔该做的事。”他故意板着脸，“所以乖一点，不然我就把你丢掉，再把阿尔带走。”但吓唬吓唬她总是能让自己出口气的。

然而这句话的威力比他预想的要强太多了。薇拉诺在他话音落下时脸色跟着变得苍白，整个人都呆住了，半张着嘴一个字都吐不出来。说错话了。盖勒特心想，他本以为小姑娘会像往常一样反击，已经做好了跟她唇枪舌战一决高下的准备，可现在她换了一张快哭出来的脸，当父亲的立即把那点好玩的心思丢掉九霄云外，刚准备改口说那是逗你的。结果小姑娘已经先一步扑进他怀里，两只小手死死抓住了他的衣服，像是怕他真的会在下一秒就丢下自己跑了。

“你上周看的那本资料在客厅沙发的垫子下面，剩下的被我夹在爸爸的书里了。”她的声音瓮声瓮气的，“我再也不偷吃爸爸放在小桌子里的糖果了，再也不会藏你的东西，再也不会在家里骑扫帚。”薇拉诺抬起头，盖勒特发现她真的哭了，两行眼泪挂在脸上眼睛红红的：“我会听话，你别不要我，爹地。”

十六岁的时候，盖勒特格林德沃遇到了一个人，一开始他以为这个人跟他从前认识的那些蠢货没什么区别，但仅仅过了三天，他就能在半夜骑着扫帚敲开那人的窗户，把他从那间小屋里偷出去。那时红发少年的胸膛紧贴着他的背，温度隔着两层薄薄的衬衣传过来，山谷里的微风撩起他们的发梢，而他带着爱人穿越在星空下，想要带他去看整个宇宙，一起登上世界的最高处。

而现在他觉得自己可以把星星都摘下来。

“你叫我什么？”他顺了顺女儿的背，小姑娘眼泪汪汪地喊他“爹地”。

恐怕唯一比让他感受到的满足感更强的只有第一次得到阿不思的时候了。盖勒特把女儿抱进怀里，在她后背轻轻拍着，小姑娘圈过他的脖子，还在问他会不会丢掉自己。

“好吧好吧，到时我会带着阿尔和你一起走。”他还很勉为其难似得，“你再叫我几声听听。于是又是两声“爹地”，小姑娘很上道还在他脸上亲了一口，“吧唧”一声糊上了口水。

被藏起来的资料完全被遗忘了。

二十

阿不思在期末结束回到家里发现自己藏起来的糖果被全部翻出来了。

“给她做个表率，少吃或者不吃，我们说好的阿尔。”金发男人的气焰异常嚣张，开始思考在他不在家的这段时间里发生了什么。薇拉诺坐在沙发的另一边点头，补充着爹地说的对，爸爸你再吃下去就要蛀牙了。

“你叫他什么？”阿不思一瞬间抓住了重点。

“爹地！”盖勒特要是有尾巴，这会儿肯定早就翘起来了。小姑娘则一脸乖巧，完全没有以往把盖勒特往死里怼的样子。

称谓的问题总算是解决了。阿不思在高兴的同时也开始头疼，在脑子里搜寻家里有哪些地方是大人和孩子都找不到的，好让他能保留一点存货。要知道在被“盟友”背叛的情况下，藏好这些小小的糖果会比以往更加困难。他注意到盖勒特上次抱怨时说的那些失踪的稿件回来了，不管这家伙用了什么方法，女儿在一段时间以内估计都会在他面前服服帖帖的。

生活从此会失去多少乐趣啊。他遗憾地想着。

二十一

尽管有了“会带着阿尔和你一起走的保证”，小姑娘对于盖勒特的离开依旧表现得非常敏感紧张。

“我保证在阿不思开学前你能看到我，好吗？”金发男人在踏入壁炉前对女儿说道，薇拉诺看着他又转过头看了看阿不思，后者给了她一个安心的微笑，小姑娘才点点头，给了父亲一个拥抱。

“他不会食言的亲爱的，你不相信他吗？”看着那人在消失在壁炉里，阿不思蹲下身看着自己依旧恹恹的女儿，接着开玩笑似得补充：“我每次上班前你可没有这么紧张过。”

“不是这样的。”她急急地解释，“我知道爸爸你一定会回来，我知道这个。但是爹地……”她停下来犹豫了一会儿：“我老是觉得，只要爹地一走就不会回来了，我也不知道为什么，就是很害怕。”

“你为什么会这么想呢亲爱的。”阿不思对她解释，“盖勒特不会离开你，不会离开我们，他当然会回来的。他的确经常在家里抱怨，说他要离开这里做他的事，他也的确有很重要的事需要去做，但这不代表他不在乎你，明白吗。”

小姑娘看着爸爸的眼睛，依旧显得有点低迷：“那天爹地说，如果没有我的话，你们现在应该在欧洲做你们要做的事，而不是留在这里。是这样的吗爸爸。”

阿不思一时愣住，大概是这几年安稳了太久，连盖勒特都在与女儿的相处中慢慢磨去了某些东西，他有时都忘记了刚刚发现女儿的存在时场面是怎样的混乱。跟盖勒特冲突起来魔杖相对的阿不福思，在冲突中途突然闯进来的阿利安娜。如果不是那天妹妹冲到了他的面前一把抱住了自己的肚子，那么事情会怎样发展下去。

这是个经不起仔细思考的问题。但他知道的是，他们的小女儿绝不是他们事业的拖累。

“我只能说，你来的时候我们都非常意外，但绝对是好的那种。”阿不思亲吻女儿的额头，“你带给我们很多东西，同样都是好的那种，亲爱的。”

二十二

1911年的夏天，在两个家长一年的争吵后，薇拉诺最终还是就读于霍格沃茨。

“看在下次见面就是圣诞节的份上，你就不能给我个笑脸？”薇拉诺从车窗伸出脑袋，盖勒特还黑着脸把脑袋撇向一边，他对女儿最终选择站在阿不思那一边已经怄气了一个月：“巫师过圣诞节本来就是个笑话。”

薇拉诺彻底对她小心眼的父亲不抱期望了，她转过头对着阿不思笑了笑：“等下学校里见爸爸，还有，真的不能告诉我怎么分院吗？明明只剩几个小时了，也不差这一会儿。”

“那么就把惊喜放在几个小时之后吧。”阿不思笑着接纳女儿的抱怨声，“我保证你会喜欢的。”

“那好吧。”11岁的小姑娘一头齐腰的金发高高束在脑后，惹得路过她们车厢的男学生频频回顾，汽笛声也响起了，薇拉诺朝阿不思挥了挥手：“我走了爸爸。”阿不思也跟她挥挥手，接着她粗声粗气地朝盖勒特告别：“圣诞节见，老爹。”

盖勒特还是没看她，小姑娘气得直接拉上了车窗。直到火车驶离九又四分之三站台，金发男人才回过头一本正经地嘱咐自己的爱人：“看好她，学校里尽是些没脑子的臭小子。”

阿不思邓布利多教授微微扬起眉毛，半响后回答道：

“当然。”


	8. Chapter 8

二十三

分院帽在沉默两分钟之后叫小姑娘自己选。 “我要跟爸爸一个学院毕业！”薇拉诺跑向了格兰芬多的桌子，甚至忘了把帽子摘下来还给罗斯教授，斯莱特林学院的长桌上传来哄笑声。

“令千金的表现真是令人大开眼界。”黑魔法防御术的莱斯特兰奇看了阿不思一眼，变形术教授只是笑笑：“我也很期待她接下来几年在学校里的表现。”

小姑娘在开学第一周就成了名人，达成了“强抢”分院帽未遂，清醒着上完整节魔法史课连续三天为学院加五分以上等成就。

然而人类永远对八卦更感兴趣，薇拉诺怀疑她要对每一个人解释——是的，没错，我是邓不利多教授生的，我还有一个爸爸，这不是传言。

“格林德沃先生？是德国的那位盖勒特格林德沃先生吗？我爸爸说他主张推翻保密法，是个激进派，但是比魔法部的人要靠谱多了。”一个六年级的男生有些激动，“其实我也觉得跟麻瓜们有更多的接触挺好的，毕业之后我想去德国魔法部，但是妈妈不希望我离家太远。”

某些女生们则更激动，鉴于盖勒特经常出现在预言家日报的头版上。“我的表姐在德姆斯特朗，她见过格林德沃先生一次，说他真人比照片上还要英俊，这是真的吗？格林德沃先生在家里是什么样的啊？”

薇拉诺看着她的同窗们，脑子里有很多关于盖勒特的素材，但她发现自己的第一反应尽是些“因为跟爸爸呕气所以跑去沙发上睡，半夜又因为冷自己跑回房间”或者“趁着爸爸在校期间偷偷带着自己去翻倒巷跟妖精谈交易，回家前千叮万嘱要自己保密”之类的东西。

“就是个普通人吧……可能脾气要比普通人差一点？”薇拉诺在一众期待的目光下得出答案，并忽略掉姑娘们失望的眼神。

而霍格沃茨的学生们没有失望太久，十月初的时候一只渡鸦往格兰芬多的长桌上丢下了一封吼叫信，那封信估计是被某人施了什么限制的魔咒，薇拉诺根本来不及阻止，盖勒特的声音就从中传来。

“我隔着一道海峡听闻，你连一顶帽子都搞不定的趣事。”女孩试图用魔杖将那封信击落，而蓝色信封的躲闪技巧比父亲的魔法还要灵活熟练。

“据说还是在众目睽睽之下？我现在倒是开始相信把你送进这里是一个正确的选择了。说真的，如果霍格沃茨的一顶帽子都能难倒你，那么圣诞节的时候你也不用回家了。” 薇拉诺气得快要爬上长桌，那封飘到更高的地方一脸洋洋得意，接着突然换了一种更为温和的口气：“代我向阿不思问好，告诉他我下周回家。”

信纸念完了所有的内容，化成一小堆纸屑飘落在桌上。整个大厅充满了学生们的窃窃私语，薇拉诺对着那堆纸屑施了一个燃烧咒，接着一脸平静地坐下继续吃她的饭。

“你还好吗？”贝蒂过了一会儿才小心翼翼地开口。女孩正迅速地消灭自己面前的馅饼：“没事，等下我去趟变形术办公室。”

“你要告诉教授他下周回家？”简有点恍惚，她心中关于格林德沃先生绅士友好的形象差不多在这几分钟之内毁了个干净，目前正在正在自我调整。

“是啊，不过在此之前，我还可以告诉邓不利多教授一些别的事情。”薇拉诺露出了一个有点不怀好意的笑，“反正他也快回家了不是吗？”

长桌旁其他竖起耳朵的小狮子们打了个寒战，开始怀疑他们之中混进了一条小蛇。

二十四

圣诞节假期前一天时格兰芬多和斯莱特林的一年级学生们见到了那位频繁出现在外交版面的先生。他在那堂黑魔法防御术课中突然出现，同行的还有布莱克校长。

“格林德沃先生是代表德国魔法部而来。”平日里一向高高在上的布莱克校长难得露出几分真实的热情。

而莱斯特兰奇教授却并不因此买账，吼叫信事件之后几乎全校师生都认定格林德沃父女关系堪忧，而阿不思·邓不利多又是他在学校里的老对头，他满心想着让薇拉诺在课堂上出出醜，既能打变形术教授的脸，又能让格林德沃先生因女儿的糟糕表现而对其发火。

他在简单的讲解之后把薇拉诺叫到前方，打开柜子放出了其中的博格特，布莱克校长整个身子一僵，他知道这至少是三年级的课程，一二年级的学生最多了解关于这种生物的理论。而旁边的格林德沃却一动不动，金发男人盯着小姑娘，看着博格特变成了自己的模样，眼神默然地看着自己的女儿，接着转身离去了。

“滑稽滑稽！”薇拉诺的手有点抖，但咒语没有出错，于是转身离去的“盖勒特”脚下一个踉跄摔趴在地。教室里有几个学生没憋住，笑出了声。

小姑娘回到了自己的位子坐好，莱斯特兰奇教授有些尴尬地准备把博格特抓回箱子，结果那只博格特突然发了疯，在面对他的瞬间变成了一只毒囊豹朝他扑来，黑魔法防御术教授当即坐在了地上，其他学生早就飞快地跑到教室的另一头，面色惊恐。

在那只毒囊豹的大嘴凑到莱斯特兰奇教授的鼻子前一秒，豹子突然被一股力量拉到天花板上，接着博格特被逼回了箱子，锁头飞快地把他锁好。

盖勒特·格林德沃收起那只充满结痂的魔杖：“我还以为贵校教师的胆量和水平至少能比一个十一岁的孩子强。”金发男人把玩着自己的魔杖：“今天真是令我刮目相看。”

布莱克校长的脸色铁青，而莱斯特兰奇教授显然还没从那只毒囊豹的阴影中走出来，坐在地上一动不动。这堂课的后续发展变成了格林德沃大讲堂，事实证明这位先生在黑魔法和防御术两个方面同样出彩，等到这堂课结束时，莱斯特兰奇几乎失去了自己的工作。

“他绝对是在为你出气，单独对付博格特至少是三年级的内容。谁都看得出来莱斯特兰奇教授是在故意为难你。”贝蒂边走边回头看向那位正跟布莱克校长交谈的先生，后者明显显得有些无力了。简在这堂课之后重新恢复了对于同窗父亲的崇拜，玛格丽特则在犹豫之后压低了声音：“你面对那只博格特的时候，他一直在看着你，手里握着魔杖。”

“如果你真的没法应对，我相信他会立即出手。格林德沃先生很在乎你薇拉诺。” 薇拉诺微微顿下脚步侧过头看向好友：“谢谢你，玛格丽特。” 

二十五

圣诞节的气氛还算不错，盖勒特和阿不福思十年如一日地在餐桌上拿最讽刺的言语攻击对方。阿不思关照着两个女孩有没有吃好，阿列安娜的精神在这几年里好了不少，但大多数时候依旧像个小女孩，因此跟自己小侄女的关系反而更为亲近，两个人在晚饭后交流起最新款的袍子和麻瓜款式的裙子，这几年巫师与麻瓜之间的界限逐渐开始打破，女士们尤其愿意尝试新奇的装扮。

蜡烛和装着甜点的餐盘飘在客厅的每个角落，钢琴自动演奏着曲目，盖勒特搂着阿不思，两个人开始强行一起跳男步，逗的其余三个人大笑。之后金发男人故意变出一连串的槲寄生在他们的头顶，阿不思又故意把槲寄生们变没。两个人你来我往，最后阿不福思终于失去了耐心，抓起一把槲寄生朝他俩脸上丢去。

之后阿不福思跟阿利安娜跳了下一只舞，盖勒特则开始教薇拉诺，期间被女儿有意无意踩中无数次，再次引来阿不福思的嘲笑。

小姑娘依旧到点就困了，阿不思正陪着妹妹跳舞，盖勒特把女儿送回卧室，像她小时候一样帮她理好被角，然后坐在她床边。

“你是不是看到过什么。”男人指的是预言，女儿沉默了一会儿还是点了点头：“只看到了一次，在五岁的时候。”

男人的大手附在女儿头顶：“之前为什么不说。” “因为爸爸说过，预言是可以改变的，更重要的是我们怎么选择。”薇拉诺看着父亲，“所以我想，你也是可以改变的。”

盖勒特沉默了一会儿：“很抱歉你永远只能排第二，阿不思对我而言不仅仅是伴侣而已。”

“你只也能排第二。”小姑娘露出了个不屑的表情，“爸爸永远是最好的，他也值得最好的。”

“当然。”盖勒特伏下身亲吻女儿的额头，“而且预言的确不能完全相信，晚安宝贝，新年快乐。”

“晚安老爹，新年快乐。”


	9. Chapter 9

二十六

事实证明亲切友好的氛围不适合这对父女。圣诞节的早餐结束后薇拉诺开始拆收到的包裹和卡片。过了半个小时还没点要完事的迹象。当爹的装似不经意地从旁边路过，然后就扫到了一张卡片上类似于“你清澈的双眼常常出现在我的梦中”的句子。 

戈德里克山谷的邓不利多宅内发生了一起小型爆炸。

“烧掉，全部烧掉！立刻！马上！”“没门！你想都别想！” 

阿不思的及时赶到最终抢救了大部分信件，然而整个客厅已经跟火灾现场区别不大了。虽然盖勒特肯定也不可能对他们的小姑娘用全力。 不过薇拉诺能在盖勒特暴怒的状态下只被燎到了衣角和头发，实在是令人惊喜的事实。 

或许有时候的确该逼一逼她，毕竟太舒适的环境的确让人难以进步。阿不思一边把女儿带离现场，一边嘱咐好盖勒特在他回到家之前恢复好家里的一切设施。 

“我本以为他们到底会顾忌下自己的变形术成绩，但事实看来我女儿的魅力恐怕能压倒不及格的恐惧。”男人带着女儿在山谷里漫步，顺便跟路上遇到的每一个人问号。女孩子依旧沉浸在爹地烧掉她的信件的愤怒中，只垂着头走路，并没有回答爸爸的话。 

“在当事人没有同意的情况下毁掉他收到的信件的确是一件非常不得当的事。”阿不思笑着看女儿狠狠地点了点头，补充道：“但你也要明白他的原因，要知道对于一个父亲而言，自己的女儿可能会被别人家的某个臭小子拐走，是一件多么可怕的事。” 

“我没有答应过谁，但是无论我答应还是没有，他都不该去烧我的信。”薇拉诺用脚划拉着雪地，把脚下一片的雪都弄得脏兮兮的，“就算他是我爹地也不行。” 

“你要原谅他有点紧张，毕竟你还没满十二岁，我想他现在根本还没想到某天要面对你嫁人的现实。”阿不思揉了揉女儿的脑袋，“老实说我也没准备好，所以男孩们恐怕真的需要担心一下自己的变形术成绩。被惊吓到的父亲需要从别的地方找到一些安慰。”薇拉诺被爸爸逗笑了：“邓不利多教授不是一向公平公正吗。” 

“是啊，但好脾气的教授也有糟糕的日子。”阿不思带着女儿穿过树林，冬天的毛榉树林银装素裹，大多数神奇动物和魔法生物早找好了过冬的巢穴安眠，只有某些异常顽强的小家伙们还在林间偷偷穿梭着。 

“爸爸上学的时候呢？应该有很多人会追求爸爸吧。”薇拉诺在爸爸前方倒退着前进，“爸爸为什么会跟爹地在一起？我知道有些高年级的女生还会偷偷给你写情书，包括医疗翼的格尔夫人，他们说她年轻的时候疯狂地追求你。”

“爱情是一种很有趣的东西，年轻的时候我们追求感觉或者说刺激，想要占有对方，让对方接受自己的一切。”阿不思拉住女儿的手，“但实际上不仅仅是这些，妥协，包容，争吵，甚至是猜忌。哪怕是我和盖勒特加起来，恐怕也没法跟你解答好这个问题，因为我自己也依然在探索这些。”

薇拉诺眨了眨眼：“爹地的新魔杖，是不是一种'妥协'？”

男人沉默了一会儿：“你比我想象得要敏锐得多，亲爱的。我跟你爹地也会有争执的时候，有时候焦点无非是一场学术会议上该穿什么样式的袍子，有时候就严肃得多了。” 

“所以你们达成一致了吗？”女儿轻轻晃着阿不思的手，像是撒娇。 

“当然。”阿不思牵过她，让她走到自己身侧：“至少是一个各方都愿意接受的结果。”

薇拉诺没有继续追问：“那么你为什么会跟爹地在一起呢？阿不福思叔叔说你们是在夏天认识的，而且才两个月就决定要在一起了。”事实上山羊小子的原话是：你爸爸被他迷得团团转，才两个月他就搞大了阿不思的肚子，明白他是个什么样的混蛋了吗！ 

“我只能说我足够幸运。”阿不思的眼神重新柔和起来，“某天你也会遇到这样一个人，在你认识他的第一天你就会明白，就是他了。” 

“听起来够老套的。”薇拉诺撇撇嘴，然后小声嘟囔着：“爹地自己不也是别人家的臭小子。” 

二十七 

二年级之前薇拉诺并无感觉到自己的家庭跟别人的有何不同，但当盖勒特越来越频繁地出现在报纸的头版时她也不得不重新看待一些从前被她忽略的细节。学校里有些麻瓜家庭出身的同学对她的态度也渐渐产生了变化，而那些极端纯血家族的孩子们则更明显，玛格丽特的那位新入学的堂弟心比天高，却愿意在自己面前表露出尊敬，薇拉诺心知这绝不是自己自身的原因。 

“我们并不是责怪你薇拉诺，但是我爸爸妈妈真的有点害怕。”六年级的一位拉文克劳的学长如此对她说，“格林德沃先生对麻瓜们的态度并不是特别友好，虽然现在他的确控制住了欧洲的局面，但这也让很多麻瓜感受到了威胁。毕竟对于大多数麻瓜而言，巫师要比他们强大太多了。”

相比起来变形术教授面临的压力要比她大得多。魔法部在一年内至少请阿不思去谈话了三次，虽然三次爸爸都平安回来了，但总不是什么令人愉快的事。 

“爹地究竟在做什么？”薇拉诺在课后问爸爸，红发男人正在写一封信，预备去送信的猫头鹰正停在窗沿上梳理自己的羽毛，薇拉诺认出那是盖勒特的猫头鹰。 

“ 接受新事物的时候人们总需要一些时间，所以我们也需要对此保有更多的耐心。”阿不思拍了拍她的肩膀，“你爹地有时候太过着急了。” 

“我猜有些麻瓜出身的学生开始不那么愿意跟你交流了是吗？”薇拉诺在父亲的注视下点了点头：“爹地会不会有危险。” “如果你保护好自己的话，就不会。”阿不思把羊皮纸在猫头鹰的腿上绑好，后者扇了扇翅膀离开了变形术教授的窗口。“为什么不让福克斯去送，明明可以更快。”女孩不解地和父亲一同目送那只猫头鹰离开。 

“因为她太显眼了。”阿不思看着自己的女儿，眼里带着些许忧虑。薇拉诺抬眼看懂了父亲传达的情绪，微微点头表示自己明白了。 “小时候爹地总爱给我讲三兄弟的故事。 老魔杖，复活石，隐形衣。得到三件圣器的人会成为死亡的主人。我那时候觉得很烦，因为这个故事我甚至可以倒着背一遍了。 ”薇拉诺开口，“现在你们已经有老魔杖了对不对。”阿不思对女儿眨了眨眼，没有回答也没有否认。薇拉诺舒了一口气：“那你呢爸爸，你还是想要复活石吗？”

阿不思没有看她，女孩咬了咬牙：“爷爷奶奶已经去梅林在的地方了爸爸，他们不可能回来的。” 

“我知道亲爱的，我想我内心是明白这一点的。但是如果有一天，我和盖勒特也去了另一个世界进行新的冒险，得知复活石是真实存在的你又会如何做？”阿不思依旧看向窗外，薇拉诺没有说话。

“我会毁掉它。”13岁的女孩打破了沉默，“已经发生的事实无法挽回，哪怕我手里握着全世界的时间转换器。”

二十八 

1913年的圣诞节大概是薇拉诺自出生起最惊险的一个。

二年级之后两位父亲的分歧逐渐加深，今年盖勒特在欧洲没有回来，阿不思则去了美国参加一个学术会议，阿不福思不幸在圣诞节当夜值班，去年出嫁的阿利安娜问她要不要来自己的新家过节，女孩在考虑之后还是选择了留在学校。相熟的人中同样留校的还有玛格丽特和她那位堂弟。

留校的学生不算多，高年级的基本跑去了霍格莫得狂欢，剩下的都是些低年级的小家伙。

所以当薇拉诺三人被门钥匙传送到那个陌生的地方时，大家都懵了。而他们甚至还来不及搞清楚自己在哪里，阿克图卢斯的胳膊就被一道咒语划开了一条长长的口子。 

“那不是格林德沃先生送你的圣诞礼物吗？！”男孩捂着胳膊跑在两个女生中间，任性的小男孩私自拆开了薇拉诺的包裹，他本来是想看看自己崇拜的那位先生会送给子女什么礼物，结果没想到会落到现在这个地步。 

“我们家的规矩是第二天早上拿礼物。”薇拉诺跑在他后面，回头挥动魔杖弹开又一道恶咒：“而且他从来不屑于过什么圣诞节，礼物绝无可能提前送。” 

“看在梅林的份上现在能暂时不考虑礼物的问题好吗？”玛格丽特的额角滑下一滴汗，“现在马上要拿回那把门钥匙，不然我们根本逃不掉！” 

“可是我刚刚把它丢在雪地里了！根本找不到啊！！”阿克图卢斯还不忘跟自己的堂姐过不去，声音过大又引来一道恶咒，小伙子狠狠一挥魔杖，弹开那道恶咒把旁边一座木屋的房顶都掀了下去。 

“这些人到底是什么来头？！”玛格丽特皱着眉瞟了眼被堂弟掀翻的屋顶。 

“爸爸之前说过，只要我保护好自己，爹地就不会有危险。”三人终于找到了一个暂且能藏身的地方，薇拉诺施了几个静音咒，让大家至少能停下来喘口气。 

“所以他们是格林德沃先生的敌人吗？”阿克图卢斯有些愤慨，“先生的敌人就是我的敌人。”玛格丽特翻了个白眼小声嘀咕着格林德沃先生也需不着你这种眼睛长在头顶的人。 

“必须要把门钥匙拿回来，我们现在连这是哪都搞不清楚，更别说离开了。”薇拉诺攥紧了魔杖，“我得往回走走看。” 

“不行！万一你被发现了怎么办！”玛格丽特立即反对，阿克图卢斯也点了点头。金发小姑娘看着自己手里的魔杖：“包裹和门钥匙是他们寄给我的，所以他们要抓的也是我，就算我被发现，那你们也能暂时安全，之后要立刻想办法回到学校或者魔法部。而且他们抓我无非是为了把爹地引出来，不会真的伤害我的。” 

“万一有人丧心病狂呢。”阿克图卢斯也不赞成她的意见，“怎么能让女士去做这种事。”

薇拉诺刚准备强行突破，谁知道她方才设下的防御突然被人全部破开，薇拉诺和玛格丽特齐刷刷站起来挡在更小的阿克图卢斯身前。 来人一步步走进屋内，背着光看不清人，两个小姑娘对着那人紧握着手中的魔杖，一步也不曾退却。 

“胆子够大的。”男人开口，点亮了自己的魔杖：“看来阿尔说的还真没错，是我小看你了。”

薇拉诺抬手就是一个原型必现，然而男人的面容没有发生任何变化。盖勒特格林德沃挑起一边的眉毛，玛格丽特有一瞬间觉得薇拉诺要倒霉，又觉得格林德沃先生似乎很高兴。 

“验完了可以跟我回去了吗？”盖勒特收起魔杖看着面前一脸紧惕的女儿，小姑娘摇摇头，魔杖一寸都没放下来：“如果是复方汤剂呢。”

“那就等一个小时吧。”金发男人打了个呵欠，“不过回头你给阿尔解释，他还在家里等着我们回去吃饭。” 

一个小时过去之后薇拉诺总算放松下来，布莱克校长接走了玛格丽特和阿克图卢斯，老人临走前朝盖勒特鞠了一躬，牵起两个孙辈上了布莱克家族的马车。 

“布莱克小姐恐怕今年会换个地方过圣诞节了。” 盖勒特目送他们离开，“你们这位校长好歹还算是有点脑子。” 

“玛格丽特一定很高兴。”薇拉诺回头看向父亲：“你还没解释那个包裹是怎么回事。” 

“当然，但是你要帮我瞒着阿尔。” 

“看心情吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

二十九 

众所周知，盖勒特·格林德沃在自己十六岁那年因祸得福遇到了此生挚爱，并在短短的两个月内完成了从别人的朋友到别人的男朋友到别人的父亲的过渡。这是多少巫师花二十年都不一定能全部完成的目标，天才连结婚生子都是普通人的几倍速，何况人家家庭和睦，伴侣同样强大优秀，孩子也继承了父亲们的优良基因。 

良好的家庭氛围似乎一直是政客们的必需品，就连盖勒特也不得不承认，在他进入德国魔法部一路升迁一步步实现自己的政治理想的过程中，阿不思在霍格沃茨优秀受欢迎的教授形象和薇拉诺在学校里的优异表现为他赢得了不少助力。各种场合里总有人真心假意地感叹：格林德沃先生的家庭真是令人羡慕。不说邓布利多教授在魔法和教育上的造诣令人惊叹，令千金无论如何要比我家的那些个混日子的小子丫头强的多了。 

每当这时盖勒特心里总是涌起一阵骄傲，男人心想着那是，也不看看是谁的孩子 ：“薇拉诺是个让人省心的孩子，我和阿不思也一直为她骄傲。”

但当青春期来临，当父亲的开始思考这孩子到底像谁。 

“又锁门，一回来就锁门，阿不思她是不是交男朋友了！”金发男人在客厅里走来走去，晃得变形术教授眼睛都要花了，“回来把成绩单一递就完了，问她什么都不说，这是什么毛病？！”

“她明年就毕业了，十七岁的人也得有自己的空间吧。”阿不思摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心，“你坐下歇会儿行不行，转得我头晕。”

男人气乎乎地坐在沙发上：“等会儿吃饭的时候我必须要问问，到底怎么回事。” 

“随她去吧，想想你十七岁的时候在干什么。”阿不思随口答完才想起来这位十七岁的时候女儿刚刚出生，两个新晋爸爸正处于手忙脚乱和累死累活的状态中。薇拉诺刚出生的时候盖勒特连抱抱她都不敢，新生儿的皮肤太过娇嫩，自己都还一身孩子气的父亲生怕稍一用劲，那个粉团子就破了。

一时间沙发上的两个人都陷入到某种情绪中。十七年前薇拉诺刚刚出生的时候盖勒特才刚刚成年，阿不思还处在恢复期，阿不福思也没毕业，阿列安娜的状态更是看不到什么好转的迹象。这个关头家里添了婴儿，对所有人都是一种挑战。阿不福思曾经想过肄业，但连盖勒特都站出来反对，理由也很充分：正常毕业后他至少能找到一份收入稳定的工作，现在他出了学校除了收入不多的酒保一类什么都做不了。

“你不也没毕业吗？” 那时阿不福思讽刺地反驳，“如果拿到毕业证才能找到合适的工作，难不成你还要我哥哥在这个时候出去奔波？”

十七岁的盖勒特冷哼一声：“至少我配的出一瓶十个加隆的魔药，你能吗小子？”年轻父亲的眼底带着青黑，小薇拉诺昨晚上尿了三次，阿不思还喂了她两次，反反复复地折腾下来两个爸爸几乎又是一夜未眠。盖勒特出生在格林德沃家族，小时候跟其他兄弟姐妹一样都是被各自的父母丢给家养小精灵照顾，长这么大还没过过这样的日子。他承认对“有一个孩子”这件事算得上一时兴起，但既然事实已经摆在眼前，那他就一定会做好。 

最初的两年两个人不断撰写论文向各个权威投稿，阿不思在薇拉诺断奶后申请到了变形术助教的职位，盖勒特则成了对角巷和翻倒巷都十分出名的魔药贩子，阿列安娜和薇拉诺离不了人，巴希达姑婆便常到小屋里看护两个女孩，但如果天黑之前盖勒特和阿不思没有一个回来，小婴儿的哭声就能字面意义上的掀翻屋顶。

等到阿不福思毕业在圣芒戈得到一份工作之后家里的情况终于开始变得可以控制。安娜发病的情况在逐步减少，学会走路的薇拉诺彻底成了盖勒特的小尾巴，从此父亲只能把生意范围缩小到对角巷——第一次带她去翻倒巷的时候就有疯疯癫癫的女巫试图偷走他的小女儿。 

昔日大少爷的梦想是成为革命家解放整个巫师群体，而现实是革命的第一步是沿街卖药的同时带孩子，都说人生是大起大落，刚刚二十岁的盖勒特格林德沃也思考过为什么我从被开除之后基本都是大落呢。然后他立即又在脑海里反驳道，遇到阿不思还不算大起吗？而且在混迹对角巷和翻倒巷的几年里也没少建立自己的眼线。想到这里，他的心情立即好上不少。突然感到有人在拉他的衣角，盖勒特低下头，小薇拉诺要他弯腰，当父亲的好脾气的蹲下身来，然后小姑娘剥开一颗蜂蜜糖塞进他嘴里，踮起脚伸出小手把他额角的一滴汗抹掉了。 

“爸爸说你很辛苦，要我照顾你。”她还真板着一张小大人的脸，明明长得更像自己，但老让人想起阿不思。金发男人只想捏捏她的脸，并且开始想象阿不思小时候是不是也这么可爱。 

那恐怕也是他第一次怀疑这个孩子是不是来早了，如果可以，当父亲的总是恨不得把全世界的好东西都捧到自家孩子面前，但那时他还做不到。

她哪怕任性点都行。34岁的盖勒特舒了口气，爱人在他膝盖上拍了拍，这么多年唯一没变的是，他们依旧能第一时间察觉到对方在想什么。 

“随她吧，青春期。”某人还是有点不满，嘟嘟囔囔的。 

三十 

“我感觉邓布利多教授最近有点奇怪。”简在午餐时发起话题，“他以前都会在我们自习的时候吃点糖羽毛什么的，但是最近他连蜂蜜酒就不碰了，我上次看到他专门请家养小精灵把他的酒换成了南瓜汁。” 

“你想得也太多了，也许教授终于想通准备控制对糖分的摄入了。说起来教授吃那么多糖身材还那么好才比较奇怪吧。”贝蒂趁玛格丽特回头的功夫叉走了她盘子里一块培根，薇拉诺决定当做自己什么都没看到。 

“爸爸就是那种体质，爹地是一吃就胖。所以爸爸在背后说爹地是因为嫉妒自己才老是控制他的甜食。”薇拉诺看向教师席的阿不思，发现对方的杯子里的确是南瓜汁。 

“行了行了，全世界的巫师都知道他们是模范夫夫，不说别的，格林德沃先生今年情人节从蜂蜜公爵那里定制的那颗圣诞树，学校里多少姑娘都在羡慕教授。”玛格丽特笑了，“说起来，薇拉诺你毕业之后有什么打算吗？”

“没想好。其实我有点想去麻瓜的世界看看，但爹地说还在打仗，整个欧洲大陆都没几块安稳的地方。”薇拉诺放下叉子，“谁知道呢，说不定到时候就突然有必须得做的事了呢。”

“我妈妈倒是挺希望我进魔法部的，但是爸爸不太愿意，他说如果要进还不如到格林德沃先生手下做事，德国魔法部的人至少比这里的要明智的多。”简撇撇嘴，“我可不敢，你爹地太严厉了薇拉诺。”

毕业总有处理不完的事，相比起来考试到不算什么了（至少对薇拉诺而言）。她带着自己的行李回到戈德里克山谷，又跟贝蒂拥抱告告别。

“无聊了就随时来找我。”贝蒂朝她挥挥手，指间的订婚戒指闪烁着耀眼的光芒：“我和艾伦计划在秋天举行婚礼，在这之前你可千万别跑到太远的地方去了。” 

“一定。”她与好友挥手告别，拉着自己的箱子朝着邓布利多宅走去，打开门却发现全家人都在，甚至还有些没见过的人也站在客厅里。 

“……我是走错了吗。”阿不福思上前接过她的箱子，让她在沙发上坐下。阿不思独自坐在一张扶手椅里，盖勒特站在他身边，两个人不知为何看上去都有点紧张。 

“能先介绍一下这几位先生吗。”薇拉诺看向一位站在壁炉前的男士，至少从那人的衣着上能看出地位不低。 

“路德维希·格林德沃。”男人朝她晗首，“我是你父亲的小叔叔，从辈分上来说，你恐怕得叫我一声爷爷。”薇拉诺站起身朝对方行礼，房间里另外几个陌生人也都来自格林德沃家族，多数是她的同辈。

薇拉诺一瞬间想起了玛格丽特六年级暑假回来之后一直没跟布莱克校长说过话，原因是当爷爷的在她不知情的情况给她安排了一堆相亲，想把她嫁给马尔福家的那个臭小子。当时她还自信满满地表示这种事绝对不会出现在自己身上。 

不，我绝不接受。薇拉诺冷静地盘算起离家出走的几个步骤。 

这边盖勒特先深吸了一口气：“听着亲爱的，我们有件很重要的事需要告诉你。” 

行李都在阿不福思叔叔那边，不过抢过来应该问题也不大。 

阿不思接口道：“事实上，我们也想了很久才决定告诉你这件事，毕竟之前你毕业需要做的事也很多，我们不希望影响到你。”

反正都先斩后奏了早晚有什么区别，薇拉诺感到自己手心正在出汗。干脆点，你们到底想把我嫁给哪个堂哥还是表弟？ 

“你要当姐姐了。”

…… 

“哈？”

三十一

玛格丽特收到了一封信，她刚刚洗完澡回到卧室，就看到那只熟悉的猫头鹰蹲在她的窗前。 

“薇拉诺有很急的事吗？”她展开信纸，发现对方的字迹竟然有些颤抖。 “简才是我们中间最聪明的那一个，她发现了所有人都忽略掉的东西。”玛格丽特几乎能透过文字感受到薇拉诺的崩溃，“关键是她都已经把证据摆在我眼前，而我还是忽略了最显而易见的一点！” 

玛格丽特皱着眉，还是没搞清楚薇拉诺到底遇到什么事了。


	11. Chapter 11

三十二

薇拉诺曾经相当羡慕那些拥有兄弟姐妹一起长大的朋友，贝蒂跟威廉虽然从小打架，但感情也不是一般的好，玛格丽特的弟弟妹妹在入学之后像两条可爱的小尾巴，一口一个姐姐叫得人心都要化了。简就更不用说，有个哥哥在学校里随时护着，基本上什么都不用担心。

但当看到阿不思的肚子一天一天跟个气球一样鼓起来，盖勒特每天下班回家第一件事就是跑去对阿不思以及他的肚子亲亲摸摸，薇拉诺的心情还是相当微妙。

“我那会儿也是这样？”趁着洗碗的功夫小姑娘问叔叔，客厅那俩一个坐在沙发上看书，另一个正在剥葡萄，用手。

阿不福思回头看了一眼，立即翻了个白眼转回来： “还不如原来。”

薇拉诺递了个狐疑惊恐的眼神，她以为叔叔的意思是有她的时候更肉麻。阿不福思摆摆手：“那会儿他可没把心思放在家里，想起来就管管，想不起来就算了，成天扑在他那些伟大的事业上。”

薇拉诺大概明白了阿不福思的“还不如原来” 是怎么个不如法。但不得不说她也同意叔叔的意见，小姑娘又回头看了一眼沙发上那二位，立即倒抽一口气继续洗自己的碗。

“要是现在拍一张照片发给《预言家日报》，我恐怕挣得能比有的同学忙活一年都多。”薇拉诺小声嘟囔着，“就算是在校报里也够卖五十个加隆了。”

阿不福思笑了一声，拍拍小侄女的肩膀，薇拉诺抬头看向他：“安娜姑姑出生的时候，叔叔是什么感觉？”

“安娜？”阿不福思抓了抓头，“偷偷告诉你句实话，一开始的时候我还担心会不会有了弟弟妹妹，爸爸妈妈就不会喜欢我了。但是当我第一眼看到她的时候，就再没有这样的感觉了。”小姑娘眨了眨眼，示意他继续说下去，男人笑了：“她是我见过的全世界最可爱的小婴儿，我一定要保护好她。”

“安娜姑姑小时候一定很可爱。”薇拉诺点了点头，“我也希望能有个听话的妹妹。”

三十三

十一月麻瓜那边的仗总算是打完，可眼看着这边预产期也快到了，盖勒特被人催了一周，才在爱人的保证下不情不愿地回了趟德国。可人民教师比自家丈夫想象得还要尽职尽责，人前脚走后脚就继续偷偷溜回去上课，硬是在讲台上坚持到了最后一刻，不过七年级的小蛇和小狮子们也着实吓坏了。还好阿克图卢斯反应快，迅速组织了同学把人先送到医疗翼，另一边立即去见布莱克校长叫他联系格林德沃先生。

“胡闹！”薇拉诺记事之后父亲就没对她发过这么大脾气，盖勒特赶到的时候已经把情况了解了个大概，气得头发都要竖起来：“我走之前是怎么给你说的？看好了他，别让他有机会跑回去上课，现在呢！！”

“行了你骂她干嘛，阿不思那个性子你又不是不知道，她能拗得过他？”阿不福思看不得小侄女受委屈，但也清楚这个时候的盖勒特没啥脑子，因此也懒得跟他多计较。

阿不思已经被推进产房，主治医师是圣芒戈的院长艾博女士，盖勒特死活不放心，缠着人家磨了半天也进了产房，留下小姑娘和叔叔与几个魔法部官员在外面等着。

“别往心里去，他这个时候都没啥脑子，说话只过嘴。”阿不福思揉揉自己小侄女头，对方点了点头：“爹地以前也这样吗？” “那可不，那会儿我还没毕业，从学校匆匆忙忙赶到这。你出生的时候不太顺利，医师也没接手过男巫生产这种事，折腾了几个小时之后竟然跑出来问他要大人还是要小孩。那家伙当时就急得眼睛都红了，抽出魔杖就要往里冲，拦都拦不住。”阿不福思回想起十几年前的那一幕，大概就是那个时候，他第一次在心底对盖勒特·格林德沃产生了一丝微小的认同。

“然后呢？”薇拉诺花了一秒庆幸自己还有机会活到今天。阿不福思倒是完全没看出她在想什么：“然后我和他就因为影响圣芒戈的医疗工作被丢了出去。等再被允许进来的时候就看到了你。”阿不福思拿手比划了一下大小：“小小的一团，被阿不思抱着，睡得直流口水。”男人的目光愈发柔和起来：“当时我想，天哪，又一个金发小天使。那家伙就傻站着，眼睛盯着你发直，阿不思刚把你交到他手上，他就跟被统统石化了一样，结果把你弄醒了，他生怕你哭，结果你看着他竟突然笑出来了，他当时就笑得跟个傻子一样。”

坐在不远处的德国英国魔法部的部员们不约而同地屏住呼吸，努力减少自己的存在感，以便能听到更多的“内部消息”。

事实上这会儿被谈论的对象也的确跟傻子差别不是很大。进了产房之后要做什么该做什么他一窍不通。上次他全程在外面呆着，紧张的程度虽然不比自己小，但是真正直面的时候，这种冲击力是他根本无法想象的。

“格林德沃先生。”艾博女士在一个小时之后忍无可忍地开口，“要不你还是出去等吧。”

“我得看着他！”背景音效是阿不思的又一声惊叫，一个医师没按住变形术教授的手，导致他一把挠在丈夫的手臂上：“叫你出去就去，留着干嘛！”

“我不出去！”盖勒特声音有点抖，“我就要留在这！你没事了我就出去！”

“你听我一次会怎样？”阿不思整个人都恍惚了，“一次两个，受够了，我恨你。”

治疗师们在一个半小时后抱出了一个婴儿，半小时后又抱出了第二个。薇拉诺有点失望地看了看那两个粉团子，都是小子，可好在都长着红发，说不定以后会更像爸爸。 魔法部的部员们忙着向他们贺喜，阿不福思不胜其烦，只想赶紧再多抱抱两个小侄子。

而两位正主还呆在产房里，盖勒特趴在床头扣住爱人的手，小心翼翼地亲吻爱人的额头，帮他擦掉脸上的汗水。

“我是个混蛋。”男人声音微哑，他的爱人已经精疲力尽，闻言轻轻翻了个白眼，声音微弱：“很高兴你终于意识到了。”

三十四

而他需要意识到的还远远不够。

一开始盖勒特对儿子们展现出了极大的耐心和喜爱，薇拉诺长得像他，艾弗利和本尼迪克则像是小小的阿不思，兄弟俩都有着一头赤褐色的小卷发和鹰勾鼻，况且三十五岁的盖勒特·格林德沃比起十七岁那会儿知道轻重得多，也有对家人更多的耐心和关注。再次面对粉团子的时候，他明显比上次温柔熟练多了。

然而当父亲的算错了一点，薇拉诺本身是个安分的性子，婴儿时期大多时候不哭不闹，只有在尿了或是饿了的时候才会扯着嗓子叫大人，就算这样也叫当时的新手爸爸们焦头烂额了。而盖勒特只当过一次爸爸，觉得天下的小婴儿都是这个套路，满以为自己已经做好了充足的准备。

半夜第七次被婴儿吵醒时，部长先生的内心几乎是崩溃的。

“是饿了就叫我……”躺在他旁边的阿不思迷迷糊糊地冒了这么一句，盖勒特像个游魂一样从床上蹭起来，再一步一步挨到摇篮边，检查之后发现艾弗利尿了，而本尼迪克是饿了。两个小鬼正扯着嗓子嚎，本尼迪克本来不会因为饿嚎这么惨，但是一旦艾弗利开嗓，他的兄弟必定不会示弱。

把饿了的那个抱到床那边交给阿不思，盖勒特开始处理尿了的这位，换尿布擦屁股清理一新一整套程序行云流水，要不是还得抱着这小子，盖勒特觉得自己闭着眼睛都能完成这些，事实上他的眼睛也的确快闭上了。男人有气无力地哼哼一些不成调子的摇篮曲，一边拍着婴儿的背，然而折腾了一晚上的儿子对曲目似乎并不买账，哭得愈发厉害，盖勒特只觉得自己的脑子正生生从中间裂开。他抱着儿子晃回床边，脸色惨白地示意喂奶的那位帮帮忙。

就像是故意气他，艾弗利在缩进阿不思怀里的一瞬间就安分了。小家伙往红发人的怀里拱了拱，还在梦中陶醉地砸砸嘴，表现得还真像一个货真价实的乖宝宝。

假象，全都是假象。盖勒特冷漠的看着这一切。这两个小子生下来就是跟他讨债的。从表现上来看似乎也的确如此，艾弗利和本尼迪克对阿不思和薇拉诺的依赖和喜爱程度远胜于对他。对着前两者经常抱以笑脸，动不动就伸出小胖手“啊，啊”的要亲要抱，宛然一副小天使样。到他这虽然也是一副“我很可爱我很乖”的模样，但一旦他把他们接到手里，一泡尿几乎是免不了的事。当然，他的确可以选择不抱，只是那样的话小兔崽子们就会难过的一瘪嘴，然后开嚎，接着阿不思和薇拉诺责怪的目光会立即到达。

二胎有风险，最好别投资！

春天一到，阿不思上课去了，薇拉诺目前在环游欧洲，盖勒特只能把他们带到魔法部一起上班，小家伙们换了不认识的环境，又看不到妈妈和姐姐，就开始拿老爹的头发出气，一个骑在盖勒特的脖子上揪着，另一个坐在他怀里伸长了手想去抢自己兄弟手里的那撮。当爹的疼得呲牙咧嘴，然而抓住了这个放跑了那个，一会儿当心骑在脖子上的那位坐不稳掉下来，一会儿注意坐在怀里的这位把注意打到他办公桌的文件上。

等到一天要结束时俩祖宗终于折腾完睡着了，缺了一小撮头发的格林德沃部长一手抱着一个搭电梯准备下班回家。同乘一班的女部员看着他怀里的小家伙们小声惊呼：“这是您的儿子吗先生，他们太可爱了，小天使一样。”

“是啊。”部长先生语气感概，“尤其是睡着的时候。”


	12. Chapter 12

三十五

也许值得庆幸的是，艾弗利和本尼迪克并没有像薇拉诺小时候一样对家长们的称谓纠结太久，导致盖勒特在女儿五岁时才听到一声“爹地。”他俩做什么都几乎是同时的，喊人也一样。盖勒特在德国魔法部刚刚结束了一场会议，回办公室的路上还在给秘书们进行下一步的指示，然后就听到两声响亮的“爹地”。

格林德沃部长一开始还没反应过来，以为是哪个部员也把孩子带到部里来了。结果下一秒两条腿就遭受了重击，险些站不住。金发男人低头一看，小鬼们一人抱着他一条腿正仰着头，眨着两双酷似阿不思的眼睛：

“爹地。”

德国魔法部的部员们今天都度过了愉快的一天。部长先生家那两位能翻天的公子今天第一次开口叫了“爸爸”，而且也没趁着秘书们没注意时涂鸦重要文件或者欺负家养小精灵，导致部长先生一整天脸上都挂着笑，发自内心的那种。部里不少年轻女巫们见了不免又在心里暗暗嫉妒霍格沃茨的那位变形术教授。男巫们也为比往日相对轻松的工作氛围而心情愉悦，个别人甚至偷偷交流起了上周那场魁地奇。

“我们回来了。”盖勒特抱着两个小家伙踏出壁炉，阿不思明显也是刚到家，今晚学校巡夜教授中没有他，一家人可以好好呆在一起。阿不思从他手中接过艾弗利，小家伙立即圈住他的脖子在他脸上亲了一口，那边本尼迪克还在盖勒特手上，面对哥哥得意的表情急得两条小腿乱蹬，一只手已经伸向了阿不思。

“别急小伙子。”盖勒特把他交给阿不思，让袍子和公文包自己回到它们该去的地方，拖鞋已经跑到他脚边激动地拍地板，男人把鞋换好，在本尼迪克示威般在阿不思脸上亲了两口之后俯身，吻住爱人的嘴唇。

“看来今天很顺利。”一吻结束后阿不思笑起来，艾弗利正被盖勒特抱着，不甘心地朝弟弟瞪眼睛，本尼迪克则双手搂着阿不思的脖子朝哥哥吐舌头。盖勒特伸手把艾弗利对弟弟挥去的小拳头拦下包在手里：“的确，猜猜谁会叫爸爸了。”

阿不思眼睛都亮了起来，他下意识扭头看向怀里的本尼迪克，而艾弗利已经先一步在盖勒特耳边大喊出来：“爹地！！！”本尼迪克立即也朝着盖勒特大叫起来，阿不思难得没有纠正他们的音量问题，他在本尼迪克脸上亲了一口：“非常好亲爱的，那么我呢？”

艾弗利整张小脸都垮了下来，眼泪几乎都要开始打转了，他锲而不舍地看着阿不思，委屈极了：“妈咪……”

这下阿不思立即看了过来：“你叫我什么亲爱的？”

艾弗利眼睛都亮了，盖勒特还来不及阻止，小鬼就扯着嗓子大喊起来：“妈咪妈咪妈咪！！！”这边本尼迪克一看阿不思的注意力全被哥哥吸引走了，赶紧跟着高喊“妈咪”，唯恐自己的声音比哥哥小了。

德国魔法部的部员们今天度过了极其糟糕的一天。部长先生难得没把两位公子带来，一整天下来没有被藏起来的文件和加多了糖的咖啡，但格林德沃先生的脸黑得就像锅底。女巫们小心摘下太过亮眼的首饰，男巫们则提起十二分的精神，唯恐动作慢了一点。

“谁知道呢？”午饭时间，几个部员们小声咬着耳朵。“也许是邓布利多教授不让他回卧室了也说不定。”

三十六

千里之外的薇拉诺收到了一份来自父亲的礼物，一条用料剪裁都属上乘的裙子和一套全套首饰。

“嫁人都够了。”逃婚的玛格丽特啧啧嘴，“爷爷他们之前置办的东西里也有这么一份。” “信上说的是成人礼。”薇拉诺研究着那张羊皮纸，“但我再过几个月都二十了，虽然他当时的确只送了我几样魔药材料。”

“所以这算什么？”玛格丽特淡定地看着好友把礼物盒打包原样，“格林德沃先生突然想起来了，所以打算补点什么？”

“我倒觉得是某人遇到麻烦了，想贿赂贿赂我好叫我回去给他帮忙。”薇拉诺拆开另一封信，来自于阿不思，读了两行之后露出了“果然如此”的表情。

“那么你要回去吗，毕竟拿人手软。”玛格丽特在旅馆的床上打了个滚，逃婚的代价就是为了避开布莱克和马尔福两个家族的搜查，她们得一路扮成麻瓜，住的也都是麻瓜的旅馆，虽然不能随心所欲地使用魔法，但不得不说一路下来了解到的东西比她们之前在霍格沃茨麻瓜研究学中学的几年都要多。

“不。”薇拉诺坐下来开始给阿不思回信，“爸爸才在信里说了，作为父亲，就算给子女赠送较为昂贵的礼物也都是发自内心，叫我安心收下就行，不用有什么心理负担。所以我愿意玩多久，在哪玩，都看我自己。”

“他绝对是得罪教授了。”玛格丽特趴在床上闷笑。

“艾弗利和本尼迪克都是很活跃聪明的孩子，爸爸说他们俩已经学会了两个词。”薇拉诺看着照片上挤在一起睡着的两个小家伙微笑，“但不得不说有时候的确过于活跃了，爹地之前自己跟爸爸保证一切交给他，估计现在有的他忙了。”

“所以现在你的面前会有两件非常精美的礼物，是有人想抓你回家当保姆？”

“完全正确。”

逃婚逃家二人组一直到年底才返回英国，据说布莱克校长在家里气得砸坏了好几面双面镜，但最后还是不得不把婚事退了，然后上门跟马尔福家族长致歉。玛格丽特和薇拉诺在跟简和贝蒂分别确认了三次之后才决定返程，贝蒂在信里尤其期待她们的归来——“我该听你的话薇拉诺，孩子真是世界上最可爱又可怕的小怪物。”

“听听这当妈的口气。”玛格丽特看着羊皮纸上的内容摇摇头，“小约翰长大之后恐怕根本无法想象自己的妈妈在学生时代是多么暴力的一个姑娘。”

“这种事谁知道呢，爹地当年是因为做实验炸了学校伤了同学才被德姆斯特朗开除的。”薇拉诺靠在围栏边享受海风和最后的平静时刻，“谁能把当年不可一世的混蛋小子和追在儿子们后面的可怜老爹联系在一起。”

“今天晚上你就要面对小恶魔们了，亲爱的。”玛格丽特拍拍她的肩，做出了一个非常刻意的同情表情：“好好享受最后的假期吧，姐姐。”

“下次被逼婚被相亲的时候不要再来找我逃家。”薇拉诺也笑笑，威胁意味十足。 

三十七

虽然嘴上说了不管，但薇拉诺还是先陪玛格丽特回家了一趟，再确认了布莱克校长暂时不会再搞出这么一套之后才跟布莱克一家人告别。导致她到达戈德里克山谷时天已经完全黑了，小屋内的灯光十年如一日的温暖，薇拉诺一开始还有些近乡情怯，到几剩下几百米的时候干脆幻影移形了。

“呜哇！”她站在客厅里还没反应过来，就听到了两个稚嫩的声音。低头一看，艾弗利和本尼迪克坐在地毯上睁大了眼睛看她，手上似乎还在争夺玩具。

“天哪。”薇拉诺蹲下身看着弟弟们，“你们比照片上看起来还要高一些。还记得我吗小淘气们？”两个小家伙的回应是同时松开了玩具朝她扑过去，薇拉诺直接被他俩掀翻在地毯上，接着姐姐开始挠小淘气们的痒痒，两个小鬼立即回击，三人在地毯上滚成一团，笑得上气不接下气。

“坐好了让我猜猜。”薇拉诺把两个小鬼抱在怀里，“你是艾弗利，你是本尼迪克，对不对？”

两个小鬼对视一眼，眼珠子一转，摆出委屈脸开始摇头。

“别逗你们姐姐了亲爱的。”阿不思的声音从楼梯处传来，盖勒特跟在他后面：“你没猜错薇薇，这是弟弟们的一点小把戏。”

两个团子们从姐姐怀里挣脱出来朝着红发人的方向扑去：“妈咪！”

在场的三个成年人的脸色同时僵了一瞬。最后盖勒特咳嗽了一声：“过来先把行李收拾了洗个澡，弄完了叫我，布莱克家的晚饭估计你也吃不惯。”薇拉诺赶紧点点头上楼忙自己的去了。收拾一阵之后看到已经快到十一点了，本打算不打扰父亲自己去厨房随便弄点夜宵，结果发现盖勒特已经在厨房。

三十七岁的盖勒特·格林德沃从背影上看跟十七岁的高度差距不大，但无疑要比后者可靠得多。薇拉诺模糊的记忆里还有父亲稚气未脱的脸，当她到十七岁时其实心里相当佩服，至少如果让她在这个年纪担负起一个小生命的责任，或许会吓得手足无措也说不定。

餐椅自动跳到她面前，男人的声音响起来： “站着干嘛。” “没干嘛，船上坐了十几天了，老觉得摇摇晃晃的，想站一会儿。”薇拉诺几步走到盖勒特旁边，“不要我帮忙？”父亲看她一眼：“坐着等吃，阿尔要知道你这么晚回来了还要自己做饭，到时候倒霉的可不是你。”

爸爸只会夸我懂事。薇拉诺确认自己想得足够大声让盖勒特能听到，接着在餐桌边坐好等老爹做的饭。或许在外面的世界尝得到各色美食，但没有一种能模仿出家的味道。

“吃完了盘子放那。”盖勒特也拉开椅子坐下，薇拉诺吃了一会儿抬起头：“爹地你别盯着我行不。”

当爹的不屑地哼了一声，脑袋撇到一边去了。

薇拉诺夸张地松了一口气，吃得大口多了。

“小恶魔们睡了？”

“很高兴你还能认识到他们的本质。”

“别这样爹地，你不能因为他们喜欢缠着爸爸就老是吹胡子瞪眼的，他们会以为你不喜欢他们的。”

“我也很希望他们能有这个自知。”

薇拉诺深吸一口气，决定放出杀手锏：“或许从现在开始纠正一下他们的称谓问题爸爸会更高兴。”

餐厅的空气突然安静。

“你以为我没试过吗？！”老爹恼怒地低吼。


	13. Chapter 13

三十八

“潇洒小姐终于舍得回来了，话说你打算做什么工作，毕业那会儿连傲罗司都给你发了邀请，你倒好。”贝蒂坐在婴儿摇篮边，薇拉诺正在用一点简单无杖魔法逗那个小家伙，小约翰才五个月大，但跟艾弗利和本尼迪克一样精力十足，看看贝蒂的黑眼圈就知道这个小东西有多折磨人了。

“其实我还挺想回学校申请个助教之类的，魔法部就算了，开会，写报告，再开会，再写报告。”薇拉诺看向好友，“而且如果进了魔法部爹地肯定要随时跑来'视察'，我可受不了。”

“也是。”贝蒂拍拍她的肩，“格林德沃先生还是很不错啊。艾玛阿姨每次回来都抱怨叔叔把家里也当成他的办公室，回到家还是呼来喝去的，格林德沃先生总不会这样吧。”

薇拉诺笑笑不说话，心说那是因为他表里如一。

“他们也没问过你什么吗？有没有男朋友之类的。”薇拉诺对此别有意味地摇摇头：“还记得三年级那次他从我寝室里搜出来的情书吗。”贝蒂哽了一下，三年级的情人节格林德沃突然出现在学校，原以为他就是过来陪教授的，结果她们几个下了变形术课回到寝室被坐在那里的男人吓呆了。 “我说过，要不你自己处理，要不我帮你处理。”地毯上有一小堆不明灰烬，想也知道那原来都是些什么。薇拉诺气得直接对父亲掏出了魔杖，格林德沃先生让了她几个来回之后缴了她的魔杖，那是她第一次看到薇拉诺哭，被她爸爸气得。

“当我没说。”贝蒂叹了口气，“要我说，格林德沃先生未免有点保护过度了。你总不能一辈子一次就跟他们过吧。”

“他就是这么想的你信不信。”

“……”

“其实，问题还是在于我自己没遇到。”薇拉诺任由小约翰把自己的一根手指窝在拳头里，“虽然每次都会因为这个问题跟他生气，但到底不会真的违抗他什么。大概是因为现在没人需要让我为之违抗。”

“不难理解，一般的男巫水平和各方面能力能赶上你就已经挺吃力了，要是想得到青睐那得多难。”贝蒂摸摸儿子的脸：“要想像你的父亲们一样得多难得啊。话说教授和格林德沃先生是怎么认识的？格林德沃不是在欧洲大陆长大的吗？”

薇拉诺闻言表情变得有些微妙：“也许我也该去走走亲戚。”

三十九 

不得不说麻瓜世界的旅途经历对于薇拉诺意义重大，一百年间麻瓜们通过科技的进步达成了惊人的成就，反观巫师，却依旧停留在中世纪的年代，当年他们比麻瓜高效先进千百倍，现在单看扫帚，薇拉诺能明显感受到他们之间的距离在不断拉进。

女孩最终把目标放到了对魔力本身的研究上，毕竟这是一个巫师最为本源的东西。麻瓜们利用蒸汽或者电力作为他们制造出的各式机器的能量来源，并且一直致力于研究如何使用最少的能量得到最多的工作量。而巫师们在此似乎过于依赖天赋本身，魔杖单纯地作为一种引导和积聚魔力的工具，与巫师匹配的魔杖能够最大程度地发挥主人的实力，但依旧差了点什么。

薇拉诺做出决定之后有些感概，或许当年分院帽真的该把她分到拉文克劳。阿不思对她的决定十分支持，盖勒特则对她目前的理论提出了一连串的问题，薇拉诺脑子里飞快地记下这些，一边努力地把自己的头发从艾弗利和本尼迪克的手里解放出来，天知道为什么小男孩也会有编辫子这种动作。

从此之后女孩开始麻瓜世界巫师世界两头跑，旅费都源于她从学生时代就积累下来的稿费和魔药外快。薇拉诺甚至打算去麻瓜世界的大学修个学位，一来二去反而成了家里最忙的一个。当然回家时也不忘给家人们带回些礼物，毕竟麻瓜们在美食制作上的成就连盖勒特也表现出了高度的赞扬。

艾弗利和本尼迪克极其期待姐姐每一次的回归，她总能带回各种麻瓜世界的新奇物件，艾弗利偏爱各式机械模型，本尼迪克则被一本叫做《新精神》的杂志迷住了，虽然他目前一个法语词汇都不懂。

小家伙依旧在跟老爹进行着“持久战”，并且在姐姐每次回家时报告最新战局。阿不思在孩子们的一声声呼唤下已经被迫习惯了那个称呼。老爹得以重回卧室对小鬼们来说简直如同晴天霹雳，于是变着法在晚上企图溜回主卧。

“尿床可不算是个好办法。”薇拉诺揉揉弟弟的小脑袋，“爹地他们也需要休息啊。再说了，你们总会长大，不能永远霸着爸爸睡。”

“姐姐你不知道！”艾弗利提起这个就生气，“我们是为了救妈咪！”一边的本尼迪克跟着重重点头，小脸板着，一脸严肃。薇拉诺有点迷惑：“救妈……为什么？有谁欺负他吗？”

艾弗利和本尼迪克朝四周看了看，确认两位家长都不在客厅才趴到姐姐耳朵边压低了声音：“我们都听见啦！爹地晚上会打妈咪，妈咪在哭！”

“第一次听到的时候我们就去敲门了，过了半天爹地才开门，而且表情好凶！”本尼迪克补充着，“我说我做噩梦了想看妈咪，他直接说不准，还把我们丢回卧室了。”

“对，他好凶！”艾弗利表情严肃，“我去问妈咪爹地晚上是不是打他，但是他说没有，一定是爹地威胁要再打他，妈咪才说谎的！”

“……”薇拉诺回想起了很多很多年前的某些事，“那你在问过妈咪之后，晚上就没有听见爹地……打他了吧。”

“当然会这样！”小家伙们拔高了嗓门，“他一定会用静音咒的，这样就以为我们听不见了。所以我们每天都选择一个时候去敲门，这样他要是再打妈咪，我们马上就能发现！”“对！决不能让他欺负妈咪！”

“……”薇拉诺沉默了一会儿，然后朝两个小家伙招招手示意他们靠近：“爹地没有在打……妈咪，相信我，他们是在做一件事，这件事非常非常的重要，一旦被打断会非常的麻烦，所以爹地才会很凶。”

“什么事啊？”小家伙们眨着眼，疑惑地望着她。

“造弟弟妹妹。”薇拉诺也摆出一副严肃的表情，“你们每次都去敲门，弟弟妹妹就没有啦。”

小鬼们露出了惊恐的表情：“那他们为什么不告诉我们！”姐姐继续神秘地表示，这种事是不能说出来的，包括当时造出他们是什么时候，她也一无所知。

四十

微凉的液体第三次灌进爱人体内，盖勒特彻底压在阿不思身上，两人在余韵中微微厮磨着对方的脸。

“小鬼们总算是安分了。”金发男人缓过来后退出来，先给爱人和自己施了一个清理一新，接着是早就一片混乱的床铺。

“都会好的。”阿不思全身酸软得一个手指头都不想动，爱人又凑过来在他的颈项舔咬，变形术教授微微躲过：“累……”

“谁知道他们明天是不是又成了老样子。”盖勒特语气委屈，几乎是抱着吃完上顿没下顿的心态。

“明天是周末，早上好不好，小家伙们没人喊一定赖床。”阿不思在他脸上安抚一吻，“好不好。”

盖勒特不甘心地在他脖子上咬了一口，最终还是老实抱着人睡了。

第二天早上也果然不出阿不思的预料，于是度过了一个美好的夜晚和清晨的老爹在早午饭的餐桌上对儿子们的态度明显好了不少。小鬼们看着浑身透露着舒畅的老爹和有些慵懒的妈咪欲言又止。

“有什么问题吗亲爱的？”阿不思朝他们笑，两兄弟对视一眼，这次开口的是本尼迪克：“爹地妈咪，弟弟妹妹什么时候能造出来啊。”

“我想要妹妹。”艾弗利赶紧补充道。而家长的叉子差点掉在餐桌上。

千里之外的薇拉诺收到了一封吼叫信，鉴于她早有准备，所以那只熟悉的猫头鹰刚一到她就动手烧了那封信。但零星的咆哮还是在火焰的吡啵声中隐隐传来——“敢回来就给我关禁闭！一个月！！！”

“不识好人心，过河就拆桥。”薇拉诺内心毫无愧疚，一边计划着这次回家时间先推后两个月再说。


	14. 番外：失踪一日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年轻的盖勒特弄丢了女儿

比起两个弟弟，薇拉诺不算是在蜜罐里泡大的孩子。那年成年的只有阿不思，盖勒特是个肄业的，阿不福斯还有三年学要上，阿列安娜的情况也不稳定，虽说有巴希达时不时过来帮帮忙，但家里添了个离不了人的小家伙的确让经济更困窘了。  
产后半年里盖勒特和阿不福斯都不许拿了毕业证的那位出去工作，阿不思只能在家做些文字类的工作，阿不福斯周末去霍格莫德的酒吧里打工，但家里的大头还是盖勒特卖魔药赚回来的。阿不福斯一开始还不信这么个心比天高的家伙肯去对角巷做个铺子都没有的魔药贩子，但一年下来自己竟然能在毕业前换了把最新的飞天扫帚，他也不得不有些服气这个混蛋了。到了薇拉诺满一岁阿不思便去霍格沃茨任职，家里的情况改观不少，再到阿不福斯毕业去了圣芒戈，家底才算是慢慢攒起来了。  
不过对于格林德沃而言，这几年做魔药贩子的经历是他一笔重要的财富。对角巷是英国巫师聚集最多的地方，人员流动极大，各国的货物齐全，消息也混杂。他明面上是巷子里一位手艺高超的魔药贩子，实际几年下来已经发展出一套完整的消息网络，不仅仅是对角巷的，还有翻倒巷的。这也是他后来从政时迅速取得声望的一大助力。  
但直接促成他组建自己的情报王国的却是件再私人不过的事，那时叱咤风云的德国魔法部部长不过是个焦急的年轻父亲。  
他的女儿不见了。  
薇拉诺两岁多了，小姑娘现在能走能跑，天天像条小尾巴似的跟着他，他虽然烦，但无奈巴希达看不住，只能把女儿一同带着去对角巷。一开始小姑娘面对陌生的环境还有些怕生，几个月下来渐渐熟悉了，对角巷里其他老板也认得这个小天使是谁的女儿，每每塞了零食给她，薇拉诺胆子渐大，也就越来越喜欢跟着他一同出门。盖勒特心也跟着变大，小姑娘聪明，就算一时跑远些到了点也知道自己回来，就由着她去。  
常在河边走的后果就是不知不觉就湿了鞋。  
盖勒特卖出最后一瓶生死水，今天比前一日还多赚了几个西可，他琢磨着可以给女儿卖件新衣服，又想起丽痕书店新到了一批书，心里正纠结着。一边收拾着小摊子准备带着女儿回家，脑子里一边转着晚上该做什么吃。阿不思今天巡夜，阿列安娜在巴希达家里修养，山羊小子实习期忙得脚不沾地早住在圣芒戈，晚上只有他们爷俩，不过薇拉诺这一段时间肠胃都不太好，他自己能凑合，丫头可不能凑合。  
也是够婆妈的。年轻人在心里唾弃了自己一声，就是这个小东西，把他从前计划的一切通通打乱了。想到这里盖勒特不禁有些烦躁，收拾完东西跟往常一样喊了一声，等着小跟屁虫一颠一颠地朝他跑过来。  
然后没动静。  
十九岁的格林德沃又喊了一声，这次语气严厉多了，从前也不是没有这样的，薇拉诺故意跟他躲猫猫，实际上是没玩够，赖在别人店里不想回家，故意装作没听见，一定要父亲拿出生气的样子才会乖乖听话。  
可这一次依旧没动静。盖勒特朝她往日爱去的店里找人，结果老夫人说他家小姑娘早早地就走了，根本不在她店里。  
这下盖勒特愣住了。糖果店的女巫老板见他这个表情也慌了神，叫他赶紧去别的店里问问，说不定是孩子一时贪玩，她才那么点大，肯定也跑不远。  
盖勒特跟她道了谢，开始沿着巷子顺着找，同时毫不犹豫地入侵了几个店主的脑子查看他们的记忆。年轻的父亲认定了小姑娘是贪玩溜走的，新衣服是彻底不要想了，回到家他要打烂她的屁股！  
可他把一路的小摊店主脑了一遍，直到太阳西斜他的太阳穴隐隐作痛，也只在这些人脑子里捕捉到几个薇拉诺路过时的残影，毫无价值意义。盖勒特停下靠在墙边准备休息一下继续，结果一眼扫到了人群间隙中露出的翻倒巷。  
他的冷汗几乎是瞬间打湿了整个后背。  
他从没带着女儿去过翻倒巷，一年前他去搞些偏门材料时搅了那里的一个跛脚的罗马尼亚籍黑巫师的事，纯粹是因为对方卖的预言假得让他实在看不下去，黑巫师乍一被戳穿便挥动魔杖朝他丢了几个恶咒，盖勒特倒不会怕这个，只是他说的话差点叫盖勒特反手丢出一个索命咒——“身上的奶味还没散完，看好你家的小崽子，我的魔药还欠着一味原料。”  
他把人打跑之后在黑巫师落下的瓶瓶罐罐里发现了一个密封着的水晶罐子，里面全是被保鲜藏好的幼儿眼珠，父亲的天性让他对此厌恶恶心至极，同时也就更着紧还在襁褓里的小薇拉诺，连着几天半夜起来查看摇篮，生怕她在睡梦里被人偷了去。  
他知道这不理智，逻辑上也有太多说不通的地方，但他控制不住。男人往翻倒巷的方向跑去，他的小姑娘才两岁多，阿尔那时几乎耗了半条命才得来的他们的宝贝，小小的一个总是跟只奶猫似的追着他走，弄得他在家里连脚都迈不开，生怕绊着她踩着她。她的眼睛那么漂亮，比德姆斯特朗校外的湖水更加清澈，比格林德沃家族收集的任何一块宝石都纯粹。  
他还没听她叫自己一声爸爸。  
翻倒巷被盖勒特闹了个天翻地覆，但凡有些诱拐小巫师前科或倾向的统统被他揪着领子审了一遍，某个跟他有过合作往来的药材贩子本想着劝劝，毕竟都是生意人，翻倒巷又是个敏感地带，靠的就是熟客之间交情和信任才能维持下去，他这一通下来怕是把一整条街的黑巫师得罪个遍，日后也难在翻倒巷里立足。  
可谁都没想到一个二十岁不到的年轻人竟然厉害到这个地步，巫师间的角逐依旧以力量本身为主，黑巫师之间更是如此，盖勒特因为带着孩子已经压抑了十二万分脾气不去生事，这一来黑巫师们对他的印象也就仅仅停留在能配出各类违禁魔药的精明小伙子上。  
轻敌的后果就是翻倒巷的混乱到了引来傲罗的程度，领队的那位是阿不思从前的同学，人到了的时候盖勒特的魔杖正抵着那位罗马尼亚人的脖子，黑巫师缩在地上发抖一个劲儿地求他放过自己，他女儿真的不是自己拐走的。  
“到底怎么回事。”本一看是盖勒特脸上的表情不由得更加复杂了几分，他们那一届的都知道级长刚毕业就当了爹，或者说是妈，另一位家长则是个被德姆斯特朗开除的小子，比他们还小两岁，踩着法定婚龄的边领了证，轰动了整个巫师界之余还让不少姑娘为此伤透了心，包括本自己的妹妹。  
“长官，长官，这个疯子自己没看好孩子，偏说是我拐走了他女儿！”黑巫师找着了机会立即囔囔起来，盖勒特的魔杖一分没挪，他周围的魔压压得人喘不过气，本一时也不敢叫他冷静一下，只是心里不禁暗暗想着原来这个小子的确有过人之处，这么强大的魔力就算他们几个一起上也未必是他的对手。  
“我问过博金博克的老板，他看见你拿了点心哄她，想把她带到翻倒巷里。”盖勒特的手很稳，没有一点想要收回的意思。  
“但是她根本没跟我走！你女儿精着呢，理都不理我，我有什么办法！”巫师一味地喊冤，“说不定她是自己玩腻了回家去了，你在我这浪费时间，到时候真叫别人拐了去，我看你上哪哭！”  
盖勒特脸色发白，本试探着走过去压低了声音问他要不要通知下阿不思，金发男人半天没吭声，弄丢了女儿和让阿不思知道自己弄丢了女儿，他几乎想不出世界上还有什么更糟糕的事。翻倒巷的闹剧在傲罗们的调解下勉强平复下来，本和同事还顺手抓到了两个被魔法部通缉的家伙，从前的罪名也是拐卖巫师幼童，都被盖勒特揍得鼻青脸肿。  
“我给霍格莫德的朋友传了信，说不定是掉进壁炉里了，有消息马上通知你。”本看着始终不发一言的盖勒特•格林德沃试着安慰他，这个男人的气息极其危险，他猜想他对黑魔法的精通程度应该超越了翻倒巷里的任何一个巫师，但此刻这条龙被拔了那片护心鳞，一旦他的怒火平息下来，淌着血的伤口便暴露无疑。  
家里没有人。盖勒特这次的幻影移行失误了，他的手上受了伤，正滴在薇拉诺的那只布偶娃娃头上，年轻的爸爸看着那个金发娃娃，脚边少了那个要抱着他腿的小家伙，他觉得自己连步都不会迈了。  
天已经完全黒了，对角巷里的店铺亮起一盏盏灯，盖勒特敲开每一家营业的商店，将怀表展开露出相片，问他们有没有见过自己的女儿。店主和客人们看着眼前狼狈的年轻人，也只能抱歉地对他摇摇头。表情麻木的父亲朝对方点点头，继续敲开下一家，问出同样的问题。  
他从巷子头走到巷子中部，丽痕书店的门已经关了，那一片都黑漆漆的，盖勒特本想直接略过去，却看到门口的阴影里似乎有个小小的黑影。他走上前，薇拉诺靠在店门口冷得打哆嗦，怀里紧紧抱着一本快有她半个身子大的书。  
“这个！”小姑娘一看到是他，眉眼立即施展开，一颠一颠地朝他跑过去，盖勒特长腿一迈把她捞进怀里，薇拉诺在他怀里扑腾几下，把那本书废力地举在他面前。  
“你哪里来的？”盖勒特看着熟悉的封皮，这本被他放在清单中许久，但碍于价格太高只能一拖再拖。薇拉诺回头指了指书店橱窗，海报上写着丽痕书店三百五十周年庆，凡是未入学的小巫师都可在店内参赛，答出最多咒语的可以在店内随意挑一本书带回家。  
“给你。”小姑娘奶声奶气的，她的脸在深秋的晚风里冻得通红，她在爹地怀里蹭了蹭，用脸颊贴上他的，心想着这下爹地可以买给她新裙子了。  
但是爹地为什么要哭呢。


	15. 番外：成长的烦恼

孩子总会长大。  
这是世人皆知的真理。你们有了一个后代，生下他，教养他，看着他从无法控制基本生理反应的小磨人精到扶着墙蹒跚学步的豆丁再到在屋里窜来窜去的小火箭，你们教他说第一个词，认第一个字，再看到某日他入学，交给你一张满意或不满意的考卷。再到后来，他也许也会遇到谁，然后牵着对方的手向你介绍，接着离你的生活越来越远。  
盖勒特格林德沃在三十岁之前毫无这方面的概念。薇拉诺是他的小尾巴，更年轻一点的时候他对女儿的厌烦情绪有时甚至超过对她的疼爱，这是所以太过年轻就做了父母的人的通病，他们还需要大量发展和提升自己的时间和空间，生活就被更小的粘人鬼占去了一大块，这对于盖勒特而言无异于晴天霹雳。  
还好阿不思至少比丈夫多一些经验和耐心，阿不福斯对于侄女更是百般疼爱，连阿列安娜都格外爱护年幼的薇拉诺。可有时候孩子的心就是这样难以琢磨，小姑娘最粘的还是时不时就对她凶巴巴的爹地，在第五次小姑娘在家转来转去找不到人而哇哇大哭之后，盖勒特不得不在卖魔药时把孩子一起带去对角巷。  
从此更暴利但危险的交易，更刺激的冒险，甚至是提早打烊后的一点小酒全都离他而去——没人会放带着孩子的巫师进酒吧，何况连他自己都像个孩子。  
在薇拉诺五岁时被噩梦惊醒后半夜猛敲卧室大门时，盖勒特格林德沃伏在爱人身上，阿不思脸上的红晕还没褪去，而他怀疑自己会从此不举。  
“快去开门。”阿不思的嗓子都是哑的，“她快哭了。”  
我也快哭了。金发巫师半死不活地把自己抽出来，接着清理一新，然后只用浴巾裹了下半身开了门。死丫头像枚炮弹一样撞上他的腿，险些把她还在不应期的老爹撞翻。  
而事情在波特家的两兄妹出现时开始有了变化。清晨时分他像往常一样吃完早饭收拾好魔药，而拿外套穿鞋的薇拉诺磨磨蹭蹭，他耐着性子等了一会儿之后还是忍不住发火：“啰啰嗦嗦的干什么？今天从一起床就是这样，怎么回事。”  
薇拉诺穿着一只鞋子垂着脑袋，扯着裙角半天不说话。盖勒特深吸一口气，接着在她面前蹲下身：“是不是不舒服。”  
“没有不舒服。”薇拉诺抬起眼飞快地扫了一眼他的表情接着又垂下去，“今天可以不去对角巷吗爹地？我想留在家里。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“因为，因为……”她可怜巴巴地抬起眼，“我想跟朋友去玩。”  
某人脑子里那根弦就是从这个时候开始绷紧的，然而女儿已经飞快地告诉他贝蒂和威廉多有意思，波特夫人也是很好的人，她可以去曾姑婆家吃午饭，并且保证乖乖听她的话不给曾姑婆惹麻烦。  
“我昨天晚上已经写信跟曾姑婆说啦。”小姑娘眨眨眼，“她等下就会来接我，我不会乱跑的爹地。”而她话音刚落，敲门声便响起，巴希达在外面叫薇薇开门。  
他现在有点明白自己买完什么贵重物品之后再告诉阿不思时对方那一脸气急败坏是为什么了。而这只是开始，有了同龄朋友的薇拉诺再也不会像幼年时那样时刻黏着他，小姑娘整日与波特家的傻瓜们一起在山谷中玩闹，而对角巷的常客和商贩都会在打招呼后或结账前问一句：你家小姑娘呢。  
身为父亲的危机感一天比一天强烈，我家孩子，你们怎么这么关心？  
又过了两年，他做好准备重返德国，帮助叔叔取得了家主的位置，也在叔叔的帮助下顺利进入德国魔法部，随着他职位的不断晋升，盖勒特回家的频率也逐渐从一周一次变成一个半月一次，阿不思可以在出差的时候过去与他见面亲热，家里的小粘人精可不行，盖勒特每回家一趟，就发现女儿又比上次见面时窜高一截，他买回来的裙子尺寸永远不那么合适，到了薇拉诺十岁的时候，他连她平时在看些什么书都不清楚。  
所以他一度想把女儿送到德姆斯特朗就读，那里有着他熟悉的一切，可以让他确保女儿不受那些平庸教授的误导，格林德沃的姓氏也能帮他挡住一大批想东想西的臭小子。  
可惜阿不思对于母校的荣誉感同样强烈，相伴多年，两个人至今无法在谁是世界上最好的魔法学校这一问题上达成一致。再加上阿不思对于他赢得老魔杖的方式并不认同，女儿的问题还没解决，倒先把“夫人”得罪了一通。最后家长们把选择权留给孩子，薇拉诺没怎么思考就挑了霍格沃茨，盖勒特大受打击，差点连国王十字车站都不想去。  
这个时候他已经快三十岁了，三件死亡圣器已经找到了一件，德国魔法部部长的位置唾手可得，与阿不思的情感十年如一日，性生活依旧花样繁多而美好，薇拉诺在霍格沃茨也名列前茅，盖勒特几乎成为同龄巫师中所有人嫉妒和追捧的对象。可他依旧步履不停，永远比他人更为勤奋忙碌，并以此为傲。  
直到某个深夜他在办公室加班，桌上的双面镜闪了闪，阿不思出现在镜子的那一头。他不明就里，像以往一样跟爱人调情，结果变形术教授却不买他的账。  
“不妨看看今天几号，格林德沃先生？”红发巫师在那头叹了口气，“薇薇生你气了，你自己想办法吧。”  
这很没道理。格林德沃先生在赶回家的路上梳理，结婚纪念日是在夏天，阿不思的生日也是在夏天，女儿的生日在暮春，圣诞节还有一个月。他确认自己没有错过任何一个重要的日子，于是到家时理直气壮，准备拿出父亲的权威跟青春期的小姑娘好好谈一谈关于乱发脾气的问题和工作的重要性。  
等着他的只有阿不思，客厅灯火通明，红发巫师指挥着扫帚撮箕拖把和抹布打扫卫生，家里布置得像圣诞节，福克斯正帮忙把挂在墙上的拉花彩带取下来，亮片彩纸撒了一地，魔法烟花不断在客厅上空炸开，颜色花样变化不多，不像是阿不思的手笔。  
餐桌上摆着一个丑不拉几的蛋糕，上面插着32岁，蛋糕上用蓝色奶油写着爹地生日快乐。  
凉了。  
这是盖勒特格林德沃先生的第一个反应。他凉透了。  
“我也很生气。”阿不思的声音从身后传来，“她准备了一个月，跟波特太太学烤蛋糕，跟我研究持续的魔法烟花，还画了五种派对的布置图，请了两天的假。”  
“说真的，你真的忘了？”阿不思还是有点不忍心，毕竟丈夫现在像只焉了的大狗狗。  
“我记得你们的生日，还有结婚纪念日。”盖勒特小声为自己辩解，他伸手沾了一点奶油尝，味道倒还真的不错，于是他更惭愧了。  
“她已经睡了，睡前最后一句话是‘我再也不要喜欢老爹了！’”阿不思在面如死灰的丈夫嘴唇上啄了一口权当安慰，“祝你好运。”  
格林德沃，开锁一流。  
薇拉诺是捂着头睡的，他废了一点功夫才把被子扯下来，小姑娘十五岁了，在外人面前成熟又稳重，回到家里还是小姑娘，生气了就要朝他发脾气，不理人，掉金豆子，睡着了还撅着嘴，是个小赖皮。  
小赖皮长得太快了。格林德沃先生坐在女儿床边，伸手刮了一下她的鼻子，薇拉诺在睡梦中皱皱眉，又往被子里缩了缩。阿不思站在他身边，他便顺势往爱人身上靠，一手握了爱人的手在掌心亲吻。  
“她怎么都十五岁了。”格林德沃先生小声嘀咕着，阿不思控制自己不要想起某人在孩子刚出生时对着婴儿的那番警告，十几岁的少年爸爸只希望女儿早日独立，而他们的小姑娘真的越来越独立了，他却又想把她装进自己的上衣口袋里。  
“她总会长大的。”阿不思在他额头上亲吻，盖勒特撇了撇嘴，十五岁，多么危险的年纪啊，他十六岁的时候就跟阿不思在一起了，可他们的小玫瑰还是花骨朵呢。  
他回家的频率开始频繁起来，甚至访问了霍格沃茨几次。薇拉诺比他想像得还要受欢迎，现在问题不仅仅是波特家的小鬼们了，波特家的小鬼们根本就不能被称之为问题。以前他总嫌弃那些天资不够的巫师，现在巴不得他们天天排着队到女儿面前献丑，不为别的，因为他们绝对安全。  
可薇拉诺不再是五岁了。  
她除了乖乖上好每一堂课，完成每一项作业和研究之外，也会在高年级同学们偷运火焰威士忌时喝上半瓶，会和青春期的姑娘们一样偷偷把校服裙子改到最适合自己的高度，会多瞄一眼学校里最帅气的男生，会开始厌倦父母过多的管束和视线。  
阿不思常年跟学生们打交道，对于十一岁到十八岁孩子的心理变化再清楚不过，他不会放任自流，也不会过多干预，薇拉诺越来越喜欢爸爸，因为他不会没收男生们写给自己的情书，也不会管束她裙子的花样。  
“很多根本不是亲手交给我的，最常见的是猫头鹰，不然是让朋友转交，我连他们中很多人长什么样子都不知道。”薇拉诺朝爸爸抱怨，“所以我根本没有接受他们之中的任何一个，可他完全不理会这些，神经紧张得像是我明天就要订婚纱后天就不姓格林德沃了。”她翻了个白眼：“再说我早晚有一天会出去住，他得习惯这个。”  
阿不思无奈地摇摇头：“我恐怕他更习惯的是你抱着他的腿，不让他去对角巷的时候。”  
“那都多少年了……”  
“盖勒特在这方面一向后知后觉。”阿不思拍拍女儿的肩膀，“可怜他一下吧。”  
“……谁来可怜可怜我。”  
矛盾早晚会爆发。盖勒特希望女儿在O.W.L中能选择更多魔咒炼金与政史相关的课程，以便日后进入魔法部工作，可薇拉诺私心偏向更“休闲”的魔法生物研究和魔药学，日后甚至打算做个云游四方的巫师。她不敢跟一贯强势的父亲讲出真实想法，而盖勒特也顺理成章地以为女儿就是按照他铺好的路一步一步走的，直到她的成绩单像每个同学一样被霍格沃茨的猫头鹰送给家长。  
据说格林德沃先生当时正在跟德国新麻瓜政府谈判，会议的空隙猫头鹰将成绩单丢在他的座位上，前一秒还跟外交司司长谈笑风生的部长先生在看到成绩单上文字的瞬间变了脸色，突然爆发的巨大魔压令在场的几个麻瓜当即昏了过去。整个谈判也差点因为他的失控而告吹。  
他最气的不是薇拉诺没按他说的做，而是女儿连招呼都没打一声，直接把结果摆在他面前逼他接受。格林德沃先生结束了会议的烂摊子便直接去往霍格沃茨，气势汹汹地要找孩子问清楚。  
结果是阿不思拉着他，波特和布莱克家的小姑娘拉着薇拉诺，父女俩在霍格沃茨的广场上魔杖相对，看着对方都像看着仇人。  
“你管我考什么？！！你还要怎么样！！！”他的女儿从不在外人面前掉眼泪，这次算是把十几年的脸都丢尽了，她的朋友把她搀到圣芒戈检查，而阿不思缴了他的魔杖，用一个束缚咒一路把人拖回变形术办公室。  
“冷静点了吗。”他的爱人给他倒了杯茶，盖勒特看着茶水里的倒影，头一次没下意识思考浮沫代表的预兆，只是感觉全身无力：“她是不是不再需要我了。”  
阿不思在他身边坐下：“一开始我们总是以为是她更需要我们，其实我看看我自己都知道，是我们更需要她。”  
格林德沃先生开始怀念半夜突然响起的婴儿哭声，那时他的小姑娘还是个随时要抱要亲的粉团子，她那么小，根本离不了人，他和阿不思得随时看着她，防止她受到伤害或是被人偷走。  
可现在他的女儿真的要被“偷走”了，而他连窃贼都抓不到，因为没人抓得住时间，死亡的主人也不行。  
父爱泛滥而无处搁置的格林德沃先生犯了老赖本性，邓布利多教授不堪其扰，只能在高潮时再一次哑着声音确认：“你养，说好的。”  
“嗯，说好的。”  
薇拉诺的毕业旅行进行到马赛的时候收到了父亲的礼物。因为毕业前夕紧张的父女关系，她甚至没收到什么像样的成年礼，而盖勒特像是突然想起了这件事，于是尽数补齐。  
“我闻到了阴谋的味道。”在一旁观看拆礼物的玛格丽特说出了格林德沃小姐心中的疑问，而阿不思的来信则进一步使薇拉诺确定了这个。  
儿子和女儿是不一样的。半夜第五次被双胞胎叫起来的格林德沃先生悔不当初，十八年前的厌烦情绪再一次占了绝对上峰，而这次他甚至连奶都捞不到一口。  
这大概就是成长的烦恼。盖勒特看着摇篮里吃饱咋吧嘴的儿子们，向梅林祈祷着他们明天就独立起来，然后搬出去住。


End file.
